Le printemps des dragons slayer
by vaness2212
Summary: Après la quête de 100 ans, alors que le printemps pointe le bout de son nez. Natsu débarque à la guilde avec un comportement étrange, surtout envers une certaine constellasionniste. De son coté, Laxus semble vouloir éviter Mirajane et la barmaid se poses des questions. Gajeel lui complote quelque chose avec Makarof. Pendant qu'a sabertooth, les dragons jumeaux ont disparus.
1. Chapter 1

La quête de cent ans de l'équipe la plus connu de fairy tail venait officiellement de finir et les 5 membres accompagnés des 2 exeeds passèrent les portes de la guilde pour se faire applaudirent par tous.

-Félicitation sourit Mirajane en s'approchant d'eux. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir

-Nous aussi on est heureux d'être rentré sourit Lucy

-Comment ça a été ici pendant note absence ? Demanda Wendy. Il paraît que vous avez su arrêter la mage blanche

-Oui, c'est grâce à Gajeel, Juvia et Jellal. D'ailleurs il est encore dans le bureau du maître indiqua Mirajane. Je crois qu'il n'a pas voulu partir en attendant ton potentiel retour dit-elle en fixant Erza. Il aimerait te parler

-Je … d'accord dit la mage aux cheveux rouges en rosissant doucement.

Elle se dirigea donc calmement vers le bureau tandis que dans son dos Grey s'adressa à Mirajane

-Juvia à vraiment aidé à vaincre cette mage ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Bien sur sourit la barmaid

En fronçant les sourcils, le mage de glace constata que la mage d'eau en question ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas encore sauté dessus ce qui était plutôt étonnant de sa part.

-Hey Juvia dit-il en s'approchant de la table sur laquelle était installé la mage aux cheveux bleus

N'entendant pas de réponse de sa part, il fronça encore plus les sourcils

-Heu Juvia, Grey vient de te parler dit Lisanna assise en face d'elle en observant les 2 mages perdus

-Juvia à entendu dit-elle simplement tandis que tous les membres de la guilde l'observaient avec de gros yeux

Perdu, Grey s'appuya sur la table afin de lui faire face

-Ça ne va pas Juvia ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant observer la table son regard caché derrière une mèche bleu. Juvia ? Demanda-t-il surpris en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Instinctivement, il approcha sa main pour essuyer la larme

-Ne touche pas Juvia dit-elle en se relevant brusquement

Maintenant debout, tout le monde pouvait observer le visage fendu par la tristesse de la mage d'eau

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu

-Il prend à Juvia que tu l'as abandonné. Un jour tu lui dis que tu acceptes enfin ses sentiments et le lendemain tu disparaît sans donner d'explications. Ça fait des semaines que tu as abandonné Juvia pour faire cette quête dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers l'extérieur de la guilde

-Juvia attend essaya de la rattraper Mirajane. Oh non dit la démone en observant la pluie torrentielle se déchaîner dehors

-Ça fait des années qu'elle n'a plus fait pleuvoir comme ça constata Cana. Bravo Grey dit-elle en lui adressant un regard de reproche

-Tu ne lui à pas dit qu'on partait en mission ? Demanda Wendy surprise.

-Surtout après lui avoir dit que tu acceptais ses sentiments soupira Lucy

-Je sais, j'ai merdé grogna le mage de glace mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire maintenant

-Mais va lui parler espèce d'idiot soupira la blonde. Maintenant dit-elle en le voyant hésiter

-Ok dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de quitter à son tour la guilde

-Heu, j'ai pas tout compris, dit Natsu en observant Grey marcher sous la pluie avant de se tourner vers la guilde. Il sort avec Juvia ?

-Laisse tomber soupira Cana. Tu n'arriveras jamais à comprendre la complexité des relations amoureuses

-Parce qu'ils s'aiment ? Demanda le mage aux cheveux roses tandis que tout le monde autour de lui soupira. Natsu a beau être un fervent défenseur de l'amitié, le terme de l'amour lui était encore trop lointain.

En levant les yeux au ciel face à l'innocence de son coéquipier, Lucy sourit en rejoignant Levy assise un peu plus loin.

-Mais crevette puise que je continue de te répéter que ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu as cru voir

-Je sais Gajeel soupira-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-Laisse tomber soupira-t-elle simplement tandis que celui-ci s'éloignant en grognant. Les filles c'étaient décidément trop compliqué.

-Salut Levy sourit Lucy en arrivant au niveau de sa meilleure amie. Ça ne va pas avec Gajeel ?

-Non soupira-t-elle. Ce crétin ne semble pas vouloir mûrir, il préfère jouer aux détectives à 2 balles.

-Bah on ne peut pas dire que les autres membres de la guilde soient matures non plus mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme sourit Lucy avant d'écarquiller les yeux en fixant la petite mage aux cheveux bleus

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison dit-elle frustré. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant la blonde qui la fixait avec de gros yeux

Bien vite, la petite mage constata que toute la guilde avait arrêté ses activités pour la fixer de la même manière que Lucy

-Mais quoi à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle agacé

-Levy, les couverts indiqua Mirajane en montrant ce qu'elle avait en main.

-Quoi les couverts ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en fixant sa main qui tenait un demi fourchette et sur la table, le couteau semblait avoir disparu. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu

-Tu viens de les manger indiqua Droy

-Je viens de … C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle prise de cours

Elle tourna alors instinctivement le regard vers Gajeel qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain une lumière de compréhension passa dans son regard tandis qu'il écarquilla les yeux

-Hé Gajeel hurla Lily en le voyant retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Ça va ?

-C'est impossible dit-il doucement. Alors c'était pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Levy à l'autre bout de la guilde

-Oui dit-elle en baissant le regard. Désolé, je me demandais quand tu allais comprendre

-Je suis un idiot soupira-t-il. Je comprends ton comportement maintenant

Dans le silence de la guilde, Gajeel se leva finalement les jambes tremblantes pour venir serrer Levy contre lui.

-Heu … est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Natsu perdu.

-J'avoue que pour une fois, Natsu n'est pas le seul perdu indiqua Cana. Pourquoi Levy se met à manger de l'acier

-C'est pour le bébé indiqua Gajeel. Il en a besoin

-Le bébé ? Répéta Wendy avant de rougir furieusement. Levy attend ton bébé comprit-elle

-Ouais confirma-t-il . Mais depuis quand tu le sais ?

-2, 3 semaines

-Je … dit Lucy perdu. Félicitation Levy sourit-elle finalement en se remettant de sa surprise

-Merci sourit la petite mage

-Levy-chan tu veux que je t'analyse pour m'assurer que le bébé va bien ? Demanda Wendy

-Oui pourquoi pas confirma-t-elle en observant la jeune fille placer ses mains sur son ventre pour qu'un cercle vert se forme

-Oh dit-elle surprise

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Demanda directement Gajeel

-Non ce n'est pas ça dit Wendy. Je sens 2 forces magiques en toi

-2 ? Demanda Levy. Ce sont de jumeaux ?

-Il semblerait oui confirma la chasseuse de dragon.

-Des jumeaux dit Gajeel prit de cours tandis que félicitation fusèrent de partout

* * *

Au même moment, dans le bureau du maître, Erza venait d'écouter tout l'histoire sur cette fameuse mage blanche.

-Donc c'est grâce à vous qu'on a réussi notre mission compris Erza. Merci dit-elle sincèrement

-On vous à seulement donné un petit coup de main mais vous avez réussi votre mission vous-même

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut dire que cette quête de cent an est officiellement réussie sourit Makarof. Bravo à vous mes enfants.

-Merci maître dit-elle sincèrement. Bon sang dit-elle en entendant un vacarme monstre venir de la pièce principale. Pourquoi ils sont encore aussi bruyants ?

-Je vais aller voir dit Makarof en sortant sur son fauteuil roulant

-Alors dit Erza maintenant seule avec Jellal. Comment ça se passe maintenant que la princesse Jade vous à innocenté de vos crimes ?

-Ça n'a pas vraiment changé avoua-t-il. On est resté ensemble avec Meldy et les orasion seis. A la seule différence que maintenant nous sommes une guilde officielle. On était trop habitué à travailler ensemble alors on s'est dit que c'était le mieux.

-C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée confirma-t-elle

-Écoute Erza dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Je t'ai mentit … je n'ai jamais eu de fiancé

-Je le savais déjà dit-elle avec un petit sourire

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-J'avais compris que tu ne te sentais pas légitime après les fautes que tu as commises. Et j'ai respecté ton choix. La vraie question est de savoir si maintenant que tu as été pardonné est-ce que tu vas continuer à me renier ?

-Non . Probablement pas dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr que pour mes sentiments pour toi dit-elle alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient avant de se sceller dans un baiser plein de sentiments

* * *

Au même moment, Grey arriva devant le bâtiment de Fairy Hill. Hésitant quelque peu, il finit par entrer pour rejoindre la chambre de la mage d'eau ou il toqua à la porte

-Juvia dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. D'accord soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé dit-il faiblement

A peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

-Grey-sama vient de s'excuser ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Ouais dit-il en détournant les yeux gênés

-Pourquoi Grey-sama est partit sans Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

-J'ai eu la frousse dit-il rougissant doucement

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai enfin accepté tes sentiments. J'ai eu peur que tout change après ça .

-Alors Grey-sama regrette ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer

-Non grogna-t-il. Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi dit-il sans oser regarder le visage cramoisi de la jeune femme.

Mais il écarquilla finalement les yeux en sentant Juvia le serrer contre elle

-Alors Grey-sama n'a pas à s'en faire. Rien ne changera jamais. Juvia serra toujours à ses cotés

-Oui tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en relevant son regard vers elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres faisant écarquiller les yeux de la mage d'eau

* * *

1 ans plus tard, la guilde n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle était toujours rythmée des bagarres et des rires des membres de la guilde. Malgré les craintes de Grey, sa mise en couple avec Juvia ne changea rien à leur relation. Au contraire, elle était beaucoup mieux.

De son côté Erza vivait le parfait amour avec Jellal qui revenait souvent la voire à la guilde.

Enfin, Levy avait mis au monde ses jumeaux. 2 magnifique bébés aux cheveux bleus.

Gale leur fils ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à son père et Emma leur fille ressemblait beaucoup à Levy. Malgré ça, les jumeaux Redfox consommait beaucoup d'acier au grand damne de Lily qui s'était fait dévorer plusieurs armes quand ils ont commencé à faire leurs dents.

Ce jour-là, premier jour du printemps, Lucy arriva à la guilde en fin de matinée. En passant les portes, elle se dirigea d'abord vers Levy et Gajeel occupés à nourrir leurs bébés

-Oh bonjour Lucy lui sourit sa meilleure amie

-Bonjour Levy sourit la blonde Et salut vous 2 sourit-elle aux bébés. Ils sont vraiment trop adorables dit-elle attendrit

-Oui beaucoup plus depuis qu'ils font leurs nuits confirma la mage des mots.

-Hey Lucy, tu sais ou sont Natsu et Happy ? On aimerait aller faire une mission dit Erza en s'approchant d'elle avec Grey, Wendy et Carla

-Heu non dit la blonde en observant autour d'elle. C'est vrai que c'est bizarres qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés

-Bah il doit encore dormir cet imbécile dit Grey en haussant les épaules. On a plus qu'à l'attendre

-On à pas vraiment le choix confirma Lucy en s'approchant du bar. Bonjour Mira

-Oh bonjour Lucy sourit la démone

-Tient Laxus n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en voyant Freed, Bixrow et Evegreen assit à l'autre bout du bar.

-Non il n'est jamais là pendant cette période. D'après le maître il attrape des allergies au début du printemps et il ne sort plus de chez lui

-Oh vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué. J'espère qu'il va se rétablir vite

-En général ça lui prend à peu près 2 semaines. Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui sourit-elle. Il est costaud

-C'est sûr confirma la blonde avant de sursauter en voyant la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir en fracas

-Dit donc t'es obligé d'entrer comme une brute Natsu ? Demanda Cana agacé

Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas l'écouter tandis qu'il humait l'air tel un animal.

-Natsu-san ? Demanda Wendy perdu par son comportement. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oh non grogna Gajeel si bas que seule Levy sembla l'entendre

-Ne me dit pas … dit-elle en se tournant vers le chasseur de dragon

-Si confirma-t-il en fixant Natsu qui se figeât net en tournant son regard vers le bar avant de laisser échapper un grognement de satisfaction

-Il vient de grogner ? Demanda Juvia perdu

-Un truc cloche dit Grey debout à côté de la mage d'eau. Il n'a pas un comportement normal

-Natsu … dit Gajeel en se levant

Mais avant que celui-ci ai pu faire quoi que ce soit Natsu s'élança pour se jeter sur Lucy qui poussa un cris de surprise alors qu'elle se fit projeter au sol.

-Non mais ça ne va pas qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle agacé. Mais quand son regard percuta le siens, elle dégluti.

Natsu n'avait pas son air idiot habituel. Son regard était effrayant. On aurait dit un animal qui traquait sa proie.

-Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en le voyant approcher à 4 pattes vers elle

-Gajeel dit Levy en se tournant vers lui

-Je sais je m'en occupe dit-il en se levant vers le bar.

-Na… tsu dit Lucy effrayé en le voyant approcher son visage du sien. Puis elle poussa un petit couinement en le sentant lécher son lobe d'oreille.

Mais d'un coup le chasseur de dragon de feu s'effondra inconscient sur la blonde après s'être pris un éclaire de plein fouet.

-Laxus dit Mirajane surprise en tournant son regard vers la porte d'entrée

En entendant cette voix, le chasseur de dragon de foudre ferma les yeux et serra les poings au maximum. Son odeur était déjà une torture. Maintenant sa voix allait lui faire perdre les pédales si il ne s'en allait pas vite. Alors il était hors de question qu'il pose son regard sur elle sinon il ne donnait plus cher de sa santé mentale.

-Toi tu ne devrais pas être ici dit Gajeel debout à coté de Natsu car il fut pris de cours au moment où il allait lui-même l'assommer.

-Je sais dit-il les dents serrés. Je vais m'occuper de cet idiot dit-il en entrant dans la guilde avant de soulever Natsu libérant ainsi Lucy de son emprise.

-Laxus, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien constata Erza. On va se charger de Natsu, toi tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Non dit-il les dents serrés en sentant tous ses membres trembler. Il devait s'éloigner à tout pris

-Laxus dit Wendy en s'approchant de lui. Laisse-moi au moins te soigner dit-elle en voyant ses cernes et son teint gris.

-Ça va aller dit-il en s'éloignant. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ce crétin dit-il avant de quitter rapidement la guilde

-Il à su se contrôler je n'en revient pas soupira Gajeel pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Lucy perdu

-Je ne sais pas dit Lisanna en l'aidant à se relever. Est-ce que ça va Lucy ?

-Oui je crois dit-elle toujours un peu sonné. Malgré tout elle sentait toujours son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine après avoir senti Natsu si proche d'elle. Depuis quand lui procurait-il de tels sentiments ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Natsu ? Demanda Grey en se tournant vers Gajeel

-Aucune idée mentit-il. Mais il fallait bien l'arrêter

-On aurait dit un animal constata Cana.

-Et comment Laxus à su ? En plus il semblait savoir comment s'occuper de lui constata Bixrow

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais il faut faire confiance à Laxus. Si il pense pouvoir gérer la situation alors il le fera et il nous expliquera sûrement tout à son retour dit Freed

-Ça ne vas pas Mira-nee ? Demanda Elfman en observant sa sœur

-Je ne sais pas dit-elle en observant la porte d'entrée. Un truc clochait aussi chez Laxus.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Laxus soupira assit dans son canapé. Face à lui, Natsu était étendu sur son autre canapé toujours inconscient. Mais au bout d'un moment, le mage de feu fini par ouvrir les yeux.

-Bon sang dit-il en se relevant. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Il fallait que je te calme retentit une voix à côté de lui

-Laxus ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je suis ou là ?

-Chez moi

-Pourquoi ?

-Il fallait que je t'éloigne de la guilde

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-Bien sur tu ne te souvient de rien soupira-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rappelles t'être réveillé ?

-Heu non, le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est d'aller dormir avec Happy. Alors comment j'ai atterri ici ?

-Tu t'es bien réveillé pourtant et tu as débarquer à la guilde avant de sauter sur Lucy. C'est là que je t'ai arrêté et conduit ici

-C'est impossible, pourquoi je n'aurais aucuns souvenirs de ça ?

-Franchement pourquoi c'est à moi de t'expliquer ça soupira-t-il. Ton dragon ne t'a jamais parlé du printemps pour nous autres les dragon slayer ?

-Non, pourquoi il aurait dû ?

-Les pouvoir de dragon ne sont pas les seuls choses que nous avons hérités d'eux. Nous sommes aussi soumis aux chaleurs des dragons et à leur cycle de reproduction. Ça arrive quand un dragon slayer à atteint sa maturité sexuelle et ça se produit chaque année pendant les 2 premières semaines du printemps.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre dit Natsu perdu

-Bien entendu avec un idiot comme toi soupira-t-il. En gros il semble que tu sois prêt à te reproduire parce que tu as trouvé ta femelle.

-Ma femelle ? Dit-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Ouais blonde, constellasioniste, toujours à moitié à poile

-Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Tu l'as choisi espèce de demeuré c'est pour ça que tu lui as sauté dessus. Tu voulais qu'elle t'appartienne

-Oh … dit-il en semblant comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça avec Lucy dit-il en détournant le regard les joues rosis. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Il semblerais pourtant qu'elle soit plus. Celle qui te fait perdre la tête n'est pas choisi au hasard. Tu as forcément des sentiments pour elle.

-J'ai des … sentiments pour Lucy dit-il choqué. Mais attend, comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-Ça fait quelques années que ça m'arrive dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oh alors c'est qui la fille ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éloquent

-Ça ne te regarde pas dit-il simplement. Bon le plus important maintenant c'est de t'éloigner le plus possible de la guilde. Parce que rien que le faite de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa voix ou de la voir risque de te faire disjoncter de nouveau.

-Quoi on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça ?

-Non, juste t'enfermer jusqu'à ce que ça passe pour éviter que tu ne sautes sur Lucy.

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal dit-il convaincu.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien. Tu perds complètement le contrôle quand ça arrive.

-Attend dit-il en réfléchissant. Si on ne peut se reproduire que pendant cette période. Alors Gajeel…

-Ouais c'est arrivé pendant la dernière période. Mais Gajeel est un cas différent. Étant déjà avec Levy, son objet de désire ne lui à pas fait perdre le contrôle. Il s'est juste sentit encore plus attiré par elle. Seul un dragon seul perd le contrôle

-Alors il faut que je sorte avec Lucy ?

-Je sais pas. Tu feras ce que tu veux après ta période.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi si ça fait plusieurs années ?

-Parce que ça me regarde c'est tout. Maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi et surtout n'en sort pas.

-D'accord dit-il en se levant. Au fait dit-il une fois prêt de la porte. Tu as dit aux autres ce qui m'arrivait ?

-Non je t'ai juste assommé et amené ici. Ne t'en fais pas personne n'est au courant de notre condition. Seuls Gajee, Levy et le vieux le savent

-Le vieux ?

-Ouais, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie en me transmettant ma lacrima de dragon. Il savait donc ce que ça m'amènerait comme effets secondaires. Et c'est lui qui à gérer ma première période prétendant que je souffrais d'allergie.

-D'accord merci dit-il simplement. A plus Laxus dit-il en quittant son appartement

* * *

En se dirigeant vers chez lui, l'esprit de Natsu se dirigea inlassablement vers Lucy.

-Comment c'est possible que je ressente ça pour Lucy dit-il pour lui-même. Elle et moi on à toujours été amis, tout serait gâché si elle découvrait ce qui m'arrive. Pourtant ça n'a pas gâché la relation de Grey et Juvia réfléchi-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle et moi on pourrait aussi... Non je délire dit-il agacé. Il faut vite que je m'enferme avant de lui faire du mal dit-il en passant la porte de sa maison

-Natsu dit Happy en volant vers lui. Ou étais-tu passé ? Tu es parti si vite

-Désolé dit-il à son compagnon bleu. Écoute Happy, il va falloir que tu ailles dormir à la guilde pendant quelque temps.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'exeed perdu

-J'ai besoin de m'entraîner pendant les 2 prochaines semaines et je ne veux pas te blesser

-Mais on s'est toujours entraîné ensemble dit-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Je sais mais là c'est différent. Je pourrais perdre le contrôle

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais c'est important crois moi

-D'accord dit-il en observant le regard grave de son meilleur ami. Juste pour 2 semaines alors ?

-Oui juste pour 2 semaines confirma-t-il

* * *

A la guilde, Mirajane essuyait l'un des verres du bar songeuse. Le comportement de Natsu était bizarre. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus avait été de voir Laxus débarquer et l'emporter comme si il savait exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais surtout Mirajane ne pouvait s'enlever le visage malade de Laxus de l'esprit. En plus son comportement aussi était bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il semblé vouloir pleinement l'éviter ?

-Bonjour Mira fit une voix devant elle la faisant sortir de ses pensées

-Oh bonjour Happy sourit-elle au petit chat bleu

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chambre de libre à l'étage ?

-Heu bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais dormir à la guilde pendant 2 semaines

-Pourquoi ne pas dormir chez toi ?

-Natsu à besoin d'être seul soupira-t-il

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-C'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre en tout cas. Il avait l'air bizarre mais en même temps très sérieux alors j'ai préféré lui obéir

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? Demanda Erza en s'approchant du bar avec Wendy, Carla, Grey et Lucy

-Qu'il devait s'entraîner et qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser en perdant le contrôle. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire

-Vous pensez que ça à un lien avec son comportement bizarre de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Wendy

-Peut être avoua Carla. Peut-être que Laxus lui à remit les idées en place et qu'il lui a demandé de s'entraîner sur quelque chose

-En tout cas si il à demandé de le laisser seul, on devrait respecter son choix dit Grey. Natsu ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Si il doit gérer lui-même son comportement bizarre alors on devrait le laisser faire. On lui posera toutes nos questions à son retour

-Tu as sans doute raison réfléchi Erza, sans voir qu'à côté d'elle Lucy avait baissé le regard inquiète par le comportement de son plus proche compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

À la fin de la journée, Mirajane avait fermé la guilde une fois tout le monde partit. Maintenant seule dans la noirceur de la soirée, son esprit continuait de tourner à plein régime. Elle avait trouvé étrange que Natsu disparaisse 2 semaines également exactement comme Laxus. Et puis Gajeel malgré qu'il ai dit ne rien savoir, son regard, lui disait tout le contraire. Quelques choses se tramait entre le 3 chasseurs de Dragon et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi.  
Alors décidée, la démone se dirigea vers l'appartement du mage de foudre avant de toquer doucement à la porte.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Laxus vint ouvrir la porte avec son visage toujours aussi fatigué. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'aînée Strauss, ils s'écarquillèrent directement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en sentant tous son corps trembler.  
-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, dit-elle en remarquant son trouble  
-Très bien maintenant, il faut que tu partes dit-il en voulant refermer la porte. Mais s'étant attendu à cette réaction, Mirajane s'empressa de la bloquer.  
-Mira il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles grogna-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdu. Laxus, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Laisse-moi t'aider  
-Tu veux m'aider alors va-t'en et vite  
-Non  
-Va-t'en dit-il avec une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aaaaahhhh, hurla-t-il en se maintenant la tête avant de s'écrouler au sol  
-Laxus dit Mirajane en se précipitant dans l'appartement pour s'accroupir à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les écailles apparaître sur ses bras  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva plaquer au sol et elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Laxus se plaquer contre les siennes.  
Et aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, le blond coupa brusquement le baiser  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il les dents serrées.  
-Pas moi dit-elle faiblement en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser à son tour  
-Mira arrête, dit-il en la repoussant. Je suis à bout, je vais perdre le contrôle de mon côté dragon.  
-Alors c'était ça, comprit-elle. Vous avez aussi un instinct au printemps comme les dragons  
-Oui, avoua-t-il faiblement. La sentir si près de lui était une véritable torture  
-Tu sembles souffrir tellement, dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Si c'est ce qui peut t'aider alors fait le  
-Quoi ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Non tu ne comprends pas. Une fois que je t'aurais fait mienne, il sera trop tard. Tu m'appartiendras  
-Je sais, j'ai lu quelques trucs sur les dragons et je sais qu'ils n'ont qu'un seul amour sur une vie. Mais si tu m'as choisi c'est que tu tiens énormément à moi. Comme moi je tiens à toi alors j'accepte  
-Non, je ne te mérite pas, grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.  
-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Laxus. J'ai confiance en toi  
Il n'en fallu pas plus, toute la réticence du chasseur de dragon contre son côté animal s'envola alors qu'il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé. Et quand sa langue passa la barrière de ses fines lèvres roses, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il devait la faire sienne ici et maintenant. Alors ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour se poser ensuite sur sa nuque et en sentant sa peau de porcelaine, ses canines grandir encore plus pour venir s'y planter faisant échapper un petit cri de douleur à la barmaid. C'était fait, il l'avait marqué comme lui appartenant.  
Mais en voyant les quelques gouttes de liquide rouge couler sur sa peau si parfaite, il lécha la plaie espérant apaiser sa douleur.  
-Laxus résonnèrent les supplications beaucoup trop attirantes de la démone dans ses oreilles  
Il s'empara alors à nouveau de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de son amant. Ceci rendit encore plus fou le mage de foudre qui souleva la jeune femme par les cuisses avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.  
-N'aie pas peur dit Mirajane couché à la merci du dragon Slayer mit à califourchon sur elle. J'en ai envie aussi  
Cette phrase sembla lui donner le feu vert alors qu'il se mit à la déshabiller pour finir d'assouvir sa soif de désir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Laxus soupira en observant la jeune femme endormit à côté de lui. Ces années à garder le contrôle pour la protéger n'avait finalement servit à rien. Elle était complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Malgré lui, Laxus ne pouvait réprimer sa nature. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il tendit la main vers elle afin qu'elle soit enveloppée dans un cercle de lumière jaune. Et une fois ça fait, il l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de quitter son appartement pour rejoindre l'autre côté de Magnolia. Enfin, arrivé devant la petite maison, il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sa sœur puis il la déposa dans son lit avant de s'éclipser dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lisanna entra dans la chambre de sa sœur aînée.  
-Tu dors encore ? S'étonna-t-elle sachant que sa sœur était toujours la première réveillé  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en se redressant. Quelle heure il est ?  
-Presque 9h. On allait aller à la guilde avec Elfman. Tu veux qu'on t'attende ?  
-Non ça va aller, je vais vous rejoindre lui sourit-elle en sentant une démangeaison dans son cou  
-Un problème ? Demanda sa cadette en la voyant froncer les sourcils  
-Non, j'ai un sentiment bizarre, c'est tout. Ce n'est sans doute rien, sourit-elle finalement  
-Bon, je te laisse te préparer à toute suite  
-Oui dit-elle en se levant pour s'habiller, innocente de tout ce qui avait composé sa soirée de la veille

* * *

1 semaine et demi plus tard, un cri retentit dans la forêt bordant magnolia  
-Sort de ma tête Lucy supplia le chasseur de dragon en compressant sa tête entre ses mains  
Mais malgré toutes tentatives, l'image de la blonde continuait de hanter ses pensées.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait difficile pour le mage de feu de contenir ses pulsions animales.  
Soudain, un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Natsu tandis qu'il releva la tête en humant l'air  
-Elle est chez elle, constata-t-il en sachant parfaitement où se trouvait son parfum malgré la distance qui les sépare. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça se gronda-t-il. Je dois résister.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lucy assise à son bureau essayant de travailler sur son nouveau roman, soupira. Elle n'arrivait plus à écrire depuis le début de ces 2 semaines. D'habitude, Natsu traînait dans son appartement et ça l'aidais à trouver l'inspiration. Mais sans lui, elle n'arrivait à rien. En plus, elle était incroyablement inquiète à son sujet. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu d'explication quant à son comportement de la dernière fois.  
En observant le ciel étoilé dehors, son esprit se concentrait sur son partenaire aux cheveux roses espérant qu'il aille bien.  
Mais soudain, un bruit dans son appartement l'a fit sursauter. En sortant de ses pensées, elle observa la fenêtre donnant sur son salon et elle se crispa en voyant le garçon qui venait de s'y introduire.  
-Natsu, dit-elle en se redressant  
Entendant le son de sa voix, le dragon slayer sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps.  
-Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiété, dit-elle en le voyant tourner la tête vers elle. Mais directement, elle se raidit. Il avait encore cet air animal sur le visage.  
-Natsu qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant le voyant approcher d'elle  
Mais bien vite, son dos entra en contact avec le mur de son appartement et elle se retrouva coincé à la merci du mage de feu  
Lucy sentit alors son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine face à la proximité du mage aux cheveux roses. Finalement, elle hoqueta de surprise alors qu'il posa sa tête dans son cou.  
-J'ai besoin de toi Luce dit-il la respiration saccadé en sentant son odeur l'envahir  
-Natsu, dit-elle faiblement. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais dit-elle en entourant son dos de ses bras sentant qu'il l'implorait plus que jamais.  
-J'ai peur Luce  
-De quoi ?  
-De moi et de ce que je pourrais te faire  
-À cause de ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Oui, je veux juste que ça s'arrête tout est trop compliqué dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Tu me fais perdre la tête avoua-t-il ne voyant pas le rougissement soudain de la blonde. Je n'aurais pas dû venir dit-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Je dois rester loin de toi  
-Attend dit-elle en le retenant. Pourquoi tu as besoin de me fuir ? Demanda-t-elle blessé  
En observant ainsi son regard déçue, Natsu ne put se retenir avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes coupant instantanément la respiration de la blonde.  
-Na ...tsu dit-elle faiblement alors qu'il se décolla d'elle mais en voyant son visage mignon et rougissant, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres  
Sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait, Lucy glissa sa main dans ses mèches roses approfondissant ainsi leur baiser  
-Natsu, dit-elle frémissant tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur son cou  
Mais soudain, il sentit ses canines pousser et il serra les dents  
-Luce, ne me laisse pas continuer, dit-il suppliant  
-Non, j'en ai envie, confirma-t-elle  
-Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que ça implique  
-Je comprends que tu as besoin de moi. Comme j'ai besoin de toi et puis j'ai confiance en toi Natsu, plus qu'en n'importe qui  
-Tu es la seule et l'unique Lucy, souffla-t-il en enfonçant ses canines dans sa gorge  
Face à la douleur, la blonde grimaça, mais se retint de gémir de douleur pour ne pas effrayer Natsu. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait accepté. Mais d'un coup, un courant de plaisir l'a parcouru alors qu'elle sentit Natsu lécher sa blessure.  
Directement, un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa semblant combler les oreilles du chasseur de dragon. Il ne put alors attendre plus avant de lui retirer son t shirt laissant voir sa pulpeuse poitrine.  
La trouvant beaucoup trop parfaite, il la poussa dans le canapé non loin d'eux avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle.  
-Tu es sûr de toi Luce ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant de nouveau sa gorge  
-Certaine, confirma-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour le laisser ensuite la faire sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla en pyjama dans son lit avec une étrange sensation de démangeaison dans son cou, mais sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Happy était heureux de voir que les 2 semaines que lui avait donné Natsu étaient enfin passé. Mais en rentrant chez lui, il ne trouva qu'une maison vide  
Paniqué, il a alors rejoint la guilde pour les informer  
-Comment ça disparu ? Demanda Erza  
-Il n'est plus là dit Happy  
-Ce n'est pas bon ça dit Grey. Pas après son comportement bizarre.  
Directement, toute la guilde s'était mise d'accord pour entamer des recherches. Mais dans son bureau, le maître fronça les sourcils tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gajeel  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-Lucy à bien la marque confirma-t-il. On ne parviendra pas à le retrouver tant qu'elle ne saura pas qu'elle porte le gamin de la salamandre.  
-Donc on va devoir attendre qu'elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte soupira le vieil homme. Bon sang comment ça a pu arriver ? Laxus était censé le surveiller.  
-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais ce qui est étrange aussi, c'est qu'il n'ait pas encore montré sa tronche aujourd'hui  
-Tu as raison, un truc cloche. On devrait aller le voir.  
-Ok confirma le chasseur de dragon en poussant le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à arriver devant l'appartement du mage de foudre. Mais arrivé dans celui-ci, il n'y avait aucune trace du blond.  
-Bon sang grogna le vieil homme. Ça fait des années qu'il arrive à se gérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
-Voilà qui explique au moins pourquoi il ne surveillait pas la salamandre constata Gajeel. Maintenant reste à savoir qui est celle qu'il a marqué. Vous avez une idée ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le maître.  
-Non, Laxus n'a jamais voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait donc ça peut être n'importe quelle fille  
-Bon soupira Gajeel. Je suppose qu'on finira par le découvrir quand on verra des éclaires jaillir partout dans la ville  
-C'est bien ça le problème soupira le maître.


	3. Chapter 3

3 semaines plus tard, Mirajane se releva en sursaut dans son lit avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour vider l'entièreté de son estomac. Une fois fait, elle soupira en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle était malade. Mais elle n'osait pas demander à Wendy de l'ausculter de peur d'inquiéter son frère et sa sœur. Et puis ce n'était sans doute rien.  
Finalement, la démone finie de se préparer avant de se rendre à la guilde ou c'est elle qui devait ouvrir.  
La journée se passa ainsi tranquillement. Seule l'inquiétude continuait de se faire ressentir sur le visage de tous les membres de la guilde. Mais même après plusieurs semaines de recherche, ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de Natsu et Laxus.  
Mais soudain, en plein milieu de la journée alors qu'un orage se déchaînait à l'extérieur, toutes les lumières de la guilde s'éteignirent.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Asuka en se serrant entre ses parents  
-Ça doit être l'antenne lacrima qui est défectueuse expliqua Mirajane. Je vais aller voir  
-Attend Mira, tu ne vas pas monter sur le toit avec cette tempête s'inquiéta Lisanna  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi sourit-elle accompagné de 4,5 autres membres de la guilde.  
Rapidement, elle se changea en satan soul pour que ses ailes lui permettent de rejoindre le toit. Dessus, elle constata rapidement que l'antenne était pliée. Elle la redressa donc et se pencha vers ses amis au sol  
-Alors ?  
-Ça marche lui sourit Erza  
-Parfait dit-elle en voulant se retransformer en démone pour redescendre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, un éclaire s'abattit sur elle  
-Mira ! Hurlèrent Juvia et Lisanna à l'unisson  
-Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Grey en voyant que la foudre l'entourait sans la blesser.  
-Mira … dit Elfman choqué, voyant la foudre qui l'entourait s'évaporer… Parce qu'elle l'aspirait  
-Je... dit Mirajane perdu. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le maître perdu en voyant Juvia, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna et Grey raccompagner Mirajane à l'intérieur quelque peu sonné  
-Elle vient d'avaler un éclair entier expliqua Juvia encore sous le choc  
-Quoi ? Demanda le maître en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Ouais, c'est bien elle déclara Gajeel en soulevant la manche de sa robe sur son épaule afin de pouvoir mieux observer sa gorge  
-C'est moi quoi ? Demanda Mirajane perdu  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter soupira le maître. La raison pour laquelle tu as su stopper l'éclaire et l'avaler, c'est que c'est l'élément de ton bébé avoua-t-il en observant la jeune femme.  
-Mon bébé ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Celui que tu as fait avec Laxus  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Non maître, Laxus et moi on n'a jamais …  
-Si, seulement, il t'a effacé la mémoire. Je crois que je ne peux plus vous le cacher maintenant soupira-t-il en voyant tous les regards perdus autour de lui. Je sais pourquoi Laxus et Natsu ont eu un comportement étrange avant de disparaître.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Erza  
-Ils étaient dans leur face d'accouplement déclara Gajeel  
-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Cana comme si elle avait mal compris  
-Ouais, chaque dragon slayer y est soumis à sa maturité sexuelle. Elle diffère pour chacun. Natsu n'a eu sa première période que cette année alors que je l'ai eu l'année passée et que Laxus l'a déjà depuis plusieurs années. Et on ignore quand elle arrivera à Wendy  
-Que … quoi ? Dit la jeune mage en rougissant. Ça va m'arriver aussi ?  
-Ouais, mais pour toi se sera différent parce que tu es une fille. Toutefois, tu ressentiras quand même le besoin de trouver ton partenaire pour la vie afin de le marquer comme t'appartenant.  
-Mon partenaire pour la vie ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Ouais, un dragon slayer n'a qu'un seul partenaire dans sa vie. Toujours est-il que les 2 premières semaines du printemps développent ce besoin de faire sienne la personne qu'on aime. Au point de nous faire disjoncter si on s'approche trop d'elle.  
-Alors Levy et toi … compris Mest  
-Oui confirma la petite mage des mot en dégageant sa manche pour montrer sa marque. Je lui appartiens, confirma-t-elle.  
-Alors tu as aussi oublié d'avoir couché avec lui ? Demanda Grey  
-Non, Levy et moi étions déjà ensemble quand ma période est arrivée. Je n'ai donc pas disjoncté vu que je possédais déjà l'objet de mon désir. De plus comme elle m'avait déjà accepté officiellement, je n'ai pas eu à lui effacer la mémoire lorsqu'on a fait nos jumeaux. Dans le cas contraire, si un dragon slayer n'a pas été accepté officiellement par son âme sœur, son instinct reprendra le dessus et il lui effacera la mémoire et disparaîtra. C'est une sorte de test. Si l'âme sœur accepte pleinement le dragon slayer quand elle aura retrouvé les souvenirs de leur reproduction, alors elle-seule parviendra à le retrouver si ce n'est pas le cas, il se laissera dépérir.  
-Mira ça va ? Demanda sa sœur en la voyant s'effondrer sur une chaise  
-Je me souviens, dit-elle doucement. C'est moi qui ai été voir Laxus parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais quand il m'a vu, il a semblé paniqué. Il a lutté pour me repousser, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça. Il souffrait tellement.  
-Ouais lutter contre notre envie de faire notre l'objet de notre désir est une véritable torture confirma Gajeel. D'autant plus pour Laxus qui luttait depuis des années. D'un autre côté, quand l'objet de désir n'a pas encore accepté le dragon slayer, il a peur de la blesser ou qu'elle le repousse alors il se bat contre ses pulsions mais plus il attend et plus elles deviennent intenses.  
-Le pauvre dit tristement Mirajane  
-D'accord ça explique pourquoi Laxus à disparu, mais quand est-il de Natsu ? Demanda Lucy alors que tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Lucy … dit Happy les yeux écarquillés  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant tout le monde l'observer choquer. Attendez, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant sa table prendre feu  
Elle se redressa alors d'un bond avant de secouer frénétiquement ses mains enflammées.  
-Éteignez ça, supplia-t-elle  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Juvia pour lui jeter un sort d'eau permettant d'éteindre les flammes ainsi que le mini incendie qui avait fait brûler la table.  
-Je… je n'ai rien ? Demanda Lucy surprise en fixant ses mains qui n'avaient aucune marque de blessures  
-Bien sûr que non vu que c'est toi qui as déclenché ces flammes. Tant que tu porteras le gamin de la salamandre, tu ne risqueras rien des flammes. Comme la démone ne craint pas la foudre tant qu'elle portera le gamin de l'éclair.  
-Que... que je porte l'enfant de Natsu ? Demanda Lucy en rougissant. C'est impossible … dit-elle doucement  
-Je suis désolé Lucy, mais c'est la vérité dit Levy en bougeant la manche de son top pour mieux montrer sa gorge. Tu vois, il t'a marqué. Il t'a fait sienne.  
En fixant la marque, Lucy écarquilla les yeux avant d'elle aussi se laisser tomber sur une chaise  
-Natsu est venu chez moi dit-elle doucement, il m'a supplié de l'en empêcher mais en même temps de l'aider. Il avait l'air si perdu, dit-elle tristement.  
-Ça va aller Lucy on est tous avec toi dit Erza en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
-Attendez là, intervint Grey. Que ça ai pu arriver à Luxus et Gajeel, je veux bien l'accepter. Mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que Natsu ai fait ça. Il ne sait même pas comment on fait les bébés. Je vous rappelle qu'il est encore lui-même un gamin dans sa tête.  
-Je sais bien tout ça Grey. Mais je t'assure que ce soir-là, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait dit Lucy en rougissant.  
-Ouais, il n'a fait que suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait confirma Gajeel. Toujours est-il que les preuves sont là. Lucy porte bien le gamin de la salamandre.  
-Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé dit Lucy dépitée. Pas toute seule, pas sans Natsu dit-elle alors que ses yeux se perlaient de larmes.  
-T'en fais pas, on le retrouvera l'allumette confirma Grey en posant une main amicale sur son épaule tandis qu'un petit cri retentit au bar  
-Kinana ? S'inquiéta Bisca en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Mais elle eue un mouvement de recul en voyant ses bras recouverts de plaques mauves  
-C'est du poison dit Wendy choqué.  
-Quoi tu t'es fait attaquer ? Demanda Cana perdu  
-Non, dit l'ancien serpent en fixant ses bras. Eric, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Cobra compris le maître, je l'avais oublié celui-là.  
-Donc on a un troisième chasseur de dragon perdu sur les bras comprit Mest  
-Et comment on est sensé les retrouver ? Demanda Mirajane  
-Ça, c'est à vous de trouver dit Gajeel, c'est vous qui avez un lien avec eux

* * *

Dans la soirée, Lucy avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche. Et tandis que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, sa main se posa tremblante sur son ventre.  
-Je ne peux pas le croire, dit-elle entre ses lèvres  
Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant une douce chaleur émaner de son ventre. Une chaleur typique de Natsu quand il la serrait contre lui en essayant de la rassurer. Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un petit rire alors que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Même si cet enfant n'était pas du tout dans ses plans, elle sentait un sentiment d'amour pur envers lui.  
-Merci, dit-elle en s'adressant à son ventre  
Quelques temps après, elle sortit de la douche recouverte d'une serviette  
-Juvia t'a préparé ton pyjama lui sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en s'approchant d'elle. Lucy, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les larmes perler ses joues  
-Et si je n'y arrivais pas Juvia ? Si je n'avais pas la force d'élever un bébé ? J'ai besoin de Natsu.  
-Oh Lucy dit la mage d'eau en la serrant contre elle là laissant déverser ses larmes sur son épaule. Comme Grey-sama te l'a dit, on retrouvera Natsu. Vous 2 l'un sans l'autre, c'est impossible. Vous êtes des âmes sœur et tu en as maintenant la preuve, dit-elle en montrant la marque sur sa gorge faisant échapper un petit rire à la blonde. Juvia avait toujours été une romantique et cette histoire d'âme sœur la faisait voir la vie en rose.  
-Ne t'en fais pas lui sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. La guilde sera toujours là pour toi. Allez maintenant, tu dois te reposer, c'est mauvais pour le bébé que tu manques de sommeil.  
-D'accord, dit-elle en attrapant le pyjama qu'elle lui tendait. Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Pour dire vrai, Juvia te fait pleinement confiance maintenant qu'elle ne doit plus te considérer comme une rivale amoureuse. Elle veut aider son amie à présent.  
-On a toujours été amie Juvia lui dit sincèrement la blonde  
-Juvia le sait, elle était seulement aveuglée par la jalousie pour s'en rendre compte.  
Après ça, Lucy partit se coucher et Juvia rejoint le salon  
-Comment elle va ? Demanda Grey assit dans le canapé.  
-Elle essaye d'encaisser la nouvelle, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
-Ouais, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile. Surtout en sachant que tout est de la faute de ce crétin de Natsu  
-Grey-sama, tu sais qu'il n'a fait que suivre son instinct  
-Je sais bien, mais il a intérêt à revenir cet imbécile. Il doit assumer ses actions. Je te promets que s'il le faut, j'irais le congeler avant de le ramener moi-même à la guilde… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle après avoir entendu un petit gloussement  
-Rien, Juvia aime juste bien voir Grey-sama s'inquiéter pour ses amis dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
-Ouais, dit-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Avec Erza on a déjà contacté toutes les autres guildes. Si quelqu'un les aperçoit, on sera mis au courant.  
-Juvia est quand même un peu déçu dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle aurait aimé que Grey-sama soit aussi un dragon slayer  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés  
-Elle aimerait bien avoir un bébé elle aussi avoua-t-elle gêné.  
-Tu … tu parles sérieusement là ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant brusquement d'elle  
-Grey sama ne veut pas de bébé avec Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer  
-Non ce n'est pas ça dit-il directement. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question et surtout pas aussi brusquement.  
-Donc Grey-sama ne serait pas contre ? Demanda-t-elle rêveuse  
-Je te promets d'y réfléchir d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, sourit-elle en reposant sa tête sur son épaule

* * *

Dans un petit appartement à l'autre bout de la ville, Mirajane avait le même genre de pensée que Lucy. Elle réfléchissait à sa relation avec Luxus, elle pensait à sa future maternité. Mais digérer toutes ces informations aussi rapidement était loin d'être facile. En tournant la tête à sa droite et sa gauche, elle vit avec un sourire son frère et sa sœur lutter contre le sommeil.  
-Allez vous reposer tous les 2 dit-elle amusé.  
-Non, c'est notre rôle de fratrie de veiller sur notre sœur dans une telle situation, dirent-ils en cœur  
-Je vous remercie dit-elle touché tandis que sa main se posa sur son ventre lui faisant ressentir un courant électrique. J'espère que tu vas bien Luxus ou que tu sois pensa-t-elle. En attendant, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on se soutiendra l'un l'autre, sourit-elle en fixant son ventre encore plat.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Lucy se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la guilde et elle observait la lumière verte sur son ventre qui émanait des mains de Wendy  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune chasseuse de dragon.  
-Tout va bien, ton bébé est en pleine forme, sourit-elle. Il semble d'ailleurs avoir déjà une grande force magique  
-Typique de l'enfant de Natsu sourit Erza qui observait ses 2 coéquipières  
-Bon, je vais aller faire mon rapport au maître maintenant que j'ai vérifié que vos 3 bébés se portent bien dit Wendy en quittant la pièce.  
-Tout va bien Lucy ? Demanda Erza en l'observant remettre son pull sur son ventre le regard dans le vide  
-Oui, je me demande juste comment j'en suis arrivé là. Tout est arrivé si vite  
-C'est sûr confirma la mage chevalière. Qui l'aurait cru hein, Natsu et toi dit-elle avec un grand sourire faisant rougir la blonde  
-C'est justement ça le problème soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Natsu a toujours été mon meilleur ami, je ne pensais pas le voir de cette façon un jour  
-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle très peu convaincu. Pourtant je connais Natsu depuis des années et il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'une fille. Même pas de Lisanna. Tu vas me faire croire que pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble tous les 2, tu ne l'as jamais vu plus que comme un ami ?  
-Peut-être dit-elle en baissant le regard gêné. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu me l'avouer parce que tu connais Natsu. Il n'aurait rien compris si je lui avais parlé de mes sentiments.  
-C'est sûr que ce crétin est long à la détente. Toutefois, je pense qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour toi, mais qu'il n'en avait pas conscience parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'est l'amour. En plus, j'ai parlé avec le maître hier après ton départ et il m'a expliqué que la partenaire d'un dragon Slayer n'était pas choisie au hasard. Il a déjà des sentiments pour cette personne. Ces sentiments sont justes boostés à leur maximum pendant leur période. Ce n'est donc pas un hasard s'il t'a choisi toi spécifiquement.  
En entendant ces paroles, les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent et ses joues se tintèrent encore plus de rouge  
-Oh Natsu laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres en touchant son ventre  
-Allez vient dit Erza en l'aidant à se relever. Tu as besoin d'un bon jus de fruit pour te remettre d'aplomb.

* * *

Les 2 filles ont donc rejoint la pièce principale au moment où les portes de la guilde se sont ouvertes sur 4 mages et 2 exeeds  
-Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Orga ? Demanda Erza  
-Hé Lector, frosh sourit Happy  
-Sting et Rogue ont disparu annonça Minerva. Vous ne les auriez pas aperçus par hasard ?  
-Non avoua Erza. Quand on-t-il disparu ?  
-Il y à plus d'un mois expliqua Orga  
-Maître dit Lisanna en tournant le regard vers le vieil homme. Vous pensez qu'eux aussi  
-C'est une coïncidence trop grande pour l'écarter en effet. On-t-il agit bizarrement avec quelqu'un avant de disparaître ?  
-Non, enfin pas Rogue, il a été le premier à quitter la guilde. Sting lui est resté enfermé un petit moment dans son bureau, il ne voulait parler à personne en dehors de Yukino.  
-Il l'a laissé entrer ?  
-Oui confirma Rufus … enfin non, c'est assez flou dans mon esprit, c'est étrange dit le mage de la mémoire les sourcils froncés.  
-Il vous a sûrement tous effacé la mémoire compris le maître de Fairy Tail. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Gajeel dit-il en se tournant vers le chasseur de dragon. Tu possèdes toujours le pouvoir d'ombre de Rogue ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-il  
-Bien alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
-Oui dit-il sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, alors qu'une attaque d'ombre fonça vers Yukino qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant se diriger droit vers elle. Mais au moment où elle allait la toucher, un cercle de lumière se dressa autour d'elle pour la protéger.  
-Qu'est-ce que … Demanda la constellasioniste de Sabertooth  
-C'est la magie de Sting compris, Minerva. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?  
-Approche mon enfant annonça le vieil homme alors que Yukino obéi timidement  
-Vous voyez, dit-il en découvrant quelque peu sa gorge. C'est Sting qui lui a fait cette marque  
-Dans quel but ?  
-Pour la marquer. Parce qu'il l'a fait sienne le soir où ils ont conçu l'enfant qu'elle porte dit-il en montrant le ventre de la jeune femme  
-Je ...quoi ? Demanda Yukino perdu en rougissant  
-Wendy retentit soudain une voix alors que 2 personnes venaient d'entrer en fracas dans la guilde  
-Miliana, Kagura reconnu Levy  
-Je suis là dit Wendy en s'approchant de la femme chat paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Miliana-san ?  
-C'est Kagura, il lui arrive un truc bizarre et aucun médecin de chez nous n'arrive à expliquer ce que c'est  
-Montrez-moi dit directement la jeune chasseuse de dragon.  
Directement, Kagura remonta la manche de sa blouse pour laisser apparaître des tâches noires qui parcourait tout son bras  
-Ce sont des ombres dit Wendy en les observant. Maître, dit-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme  
-Elle à la marque ?  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle en observant sa gorge  
-Laissez-moi deviner dit Makarov. Rogue est venu vous rendre visite il y a 3, 4 semaines  
-Oui confirma Miliana. Il avait un comportement un peu étrange d'ailleurs donc Kagura à décider de le raccompagner pour qu'il se repose  
-Elle a exactement la même chose que Yukino dit Minerva perdue. Qu'est-ce qui se passes ici ?  
-Exactement, la même chose qu'à nous soupira, Lucy arrivant accompagné de Mirajane et Kinana. On a accepté de devenir des femmes de dragon slayer pendant leur période de reproduction et maintenant on porte toutes leurs enfants.  
Directement après cette phrase, Yukino et Kagura ont écarquillé les yeux  
-Je me rappelle dit Yukino  
-Moi aussi confirma Kugura  
-Quoi vous voulez dire que c'est vrai ? Ces 2 crétins se sont jetés sur vous sans retenus ? Je vais les trucider bouillonna Minerva  
-Enfaîte, c'est leur instinct qui a pris le dessus expliqua Levy. Ils n'ont pas pu se contrôler. Mais ils n'auraient jamais rien fait si celle qu'ils ont choisis pour être leur compagne éternelle n'avait pas accepté  
-Elle à raison confirma Yukino en rougissant. Sting ne m'aurait jamais rien fait si je ne lui avais pas permis  
-Moi aussi confirma Kagura. J'ai accepté Rogue  
-Mais bon sang c'est quoi cette histoire de période de reproduction ? Demanda Milianna perdu  
-Je vais tout vous expliquer confirma le vieil homme en reprenant toute l'histoire depuis le début.  
Une fois les explications données, tous les membres des autres guildes fixèrent le vieil homme perdu  
-Bon d'accord intervint Minerva. Imaginons que ce que vous dites est vrai. Comment on est sensé les retrouver ?  
-Nous ne pouvons pas  
-Mais alors … intervint Orga  
-Mais elles le peuvent, dit-il en fixant les 5 futures mamans  
-Mais et si on n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Yukino les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ?  
-Ils vont se laisser dépérir jusqu'à y laisser leur vie, avoua-t-il très sérieusement  
-Non dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche  
-Ne t'en fais pas Yukino. On ne laissera pas tomber notre maître, on le retrouvera, je te le promets dit Minerva. Et c'est pareil pour Rogue, dit-elle en envoyant un regard confiant à Kagura, ils font partis de notre guilde et on ne laisse pas tomber un membre de notre famille.

* * *

Le soir, les membres de Sabertooth et de mermaid heel sont retournés dans leur guilde respective tandis que les membres de fairy tail avaient regagnés leur chez eux ne laissant plus que Mirajane et le maître pour fermer la guilde.  
-Voilà, je pense que tout est à sa place dit Mirajane en plaçant le dernier verre dans l'armoire avant de parcourir la pièce principale du regard. Bien, il va être temps de rentrer maître dit-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme qui travaillait sur la paperasse. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous dit-elle en se plaçant derrière son fauteuil  
-Je t'assure Mirajane, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi tous les jours dit-il alors qu'elle le poussait déjà vers la porte  
-Allons maître, c'est pour tous nous protéger que vous avez fini dans cet état. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour vous  
-C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas trop en faire dans ton état  
-Ne vous en fait pas dit-elle en lui adressant son éternel sourire bienveillant  
-Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs nous n'avons encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir en discuter tous les 2  
-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire vous savez dit-elle en regardant le sol. Je voudrais seulement que Laxus soit là  
-Moi aussi soupira-t-il. J'étais bien conscient des effets négatifs que sa lacrima lui apporterait et pourtant, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider  
-Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le garder en vie, maître  
-Je sais, seulement je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé mêlé à tout ça  
-Pas moi avoua-t-elle très sérieusement alors que le vieil homme se retourna surpris vers elle  
-Je sais que Laxus ne faisait que suivre son instinct, seulement il y avait quelque chose de bien plus fort derrière. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi, tellement heureuse de représenter autant pour lui. Et puis surtout, jamais je ne pourrais regretter ce que nous avons créé ensemble dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Cette vie qui grandit en moi, c'est la preuve de notre lien  
-J'aurais dû comprendre bien plus tôt que c'était toi sourit doucement le vieil homme. Tu es parfait pour être la compagne de Laxus. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu fasses partis de la famille tu sais dit-il en posant une main amicale sur la sienne. Et surtout heureux que tu portes mon futur descendant sourit-il grandement  
-Merci maître dit-elle touché

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Lucy passa la porte de son appartement seule. Bien sûr, ses amis lui avaient proposé de rester à ses côtés, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de temps pour elle.  
-Ah, te voilà enfin retentis une voix dans son salon la faisant sursauter  
-Anna, dit-elle en reconnaissant son ancêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
-J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs depuis le petit village ou j'enseigne. On raconte partout que des chasseurs de dragon ont disparu, mais surtout que la populaire constellasionniste de Fairy Tail s'est mise à développer un pouvoir de feu  
-C'est pas vrai, les rumeurs vont aussi vite que ça ? Soupira-t-elle en s'affalant dans son canapé  
-Que veux-tu, c'est le risque de faire partis de la guilde la plus connue de tout le continent. Bon, alors tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi cette histoire et surtout ou est Natsu ? C'est bizarre de ne pas le voir traîner chez toi, dit-elle en observant l'appartement  
-Il s'est passé pas mal de chose dit Lucy en rougissant. À l'approche du printemps, Natsu et les autres chasseurs de dragon ont commencé à développer un comportement bizarre  
-C'est pas vrai dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, alors ils ont eu leurs saisons de reproduction ?  
-Tu es au courant de ça ? Demanda Lucy surprise  
-Je te rappelle que Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting et Rogue ont été mes élèves à l'époque. Leurs dragons ont dû me mettre au courant de certaines choses. J'ai eu un doute quand j'ai reçu ces étranges nouvelles, mais donc c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui confirma Lucy en touchant son ventre  
-Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si tu as déclenché un pouvoir de feu n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son ventre  
-Non confirma timidement Lucy  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre Lucy sentie Anna la serrer contre elle  
-Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, je sais que tes parents ne sont plus là pour veiller sur toi et t'aiguiller sur le fait d'avoir un enfant, mais je suis là moi. Tu peux compter sur moi, il est hors de question que tu passes ta grossesse seule. Surtout tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Natsu  
-Merci dit Lucy les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout, elle était contente d'avoir ce dernier membre de sa famille sur laquelle elle puisse compter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Makarof arriva à la guilde et il fut surpris de voir la plupart des membres habillés et prêt à partir en mission  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
-Nous partons à la recherche de Natsu et des autres l'informa Erza  
-Mais s'est impossible pas tant que Mirajane, Lucy ou Kinana n'auront pas d'indices sur leur position  
-J'ai déjà essayé de leur faire comprendre soupira Gajeel assit à l'une des tables avec Levy et leurs jumeaux  
-Il est hors de question que nous restions là sans rien faire avoua Grey. On doit au moins pouvoir trouver des indices pour les aider. Et pour ça, on fouillera tout le continent s'il le faut. Un dragon enragé comme eux, ça ne peut pas être passé inaperçue  
-Et vous vous restez là ? Demanda-t-il en fixant les 3 futures mamans au bar  
-On ne veut pas les mettre en danger expliqua Erza. On ne sait pas dans quel état on va les retrouver et leurs réactions quand ils vont se retrouver face à face avec leur compagne imprégnée de leurs odeurs à cause des enfants qu'elles portent. Du coup, on leur transmettra les informations que nous récoltons en direct, dit-elle en montrant sa lacrima de communication et peut être que ça aidera à créer leur lien pour nous permettre de les retrouver  
-Et pendant ce temps-là, Anna, Laki et moi, on veillera sur elles expliqua Lisanna  
-Bien si vous pensez pouvoir les retrouver alors je vous fais confiance confirma le maître  
-Merci maître dit sincèrement Erza. Bien dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Le plan est simple. Je vais rejoindre crime sorcière pour les aider à chercher vers le Nord. Pendant ce temps Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy et Lily vous irez au Sud, Elfman, evergreen, Freed, Bixrow, Cana et Roméo vous vous vous rendrez à l'ouest et Mest, Nab, Readers, Bisca, Arzak, Droy, Macao, Max, Visitor, Warren, Wakaba et Jett vous vous rendrez à l'Est  
-Entendu, confirmèrent-ils tous en quittant la guilde

* * *

Au même moment à Sabertooth, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en fracas sur une Angel hystérique.  
-Dites-moi que s'est une blague rugit-elle  
-Sorano intervint timidement Yukino en s'avançant vers sa sœur  
-J'ai entendu parler de cette période de reproduction de dragon Slayer quand Cobra a disparu du jour au lendemain. Mais quand j'ai entendu parler de la disparition des dragons jumeaux, j'ai accouru ici. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Yukino, tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ?  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol  
-Je vais tuer ce dragon blanc, dit-elle une veine sur la tempe  
-Du calme personne ne va tuer personne intervint Minerva. Si Sting l'a choisi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tout le monde dans la guilde savait que ces 2 imbéciles s'aimaient sans oser se l'avouer alors j'imagine que Sting n'est pas le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé  
-Non, c'est vrai dit timidement Yukino  
-Bon, alors c'est quoi votre plan ? Demanda-telle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
-Nous comptons bien ramener Sting et Rogue à la guilde. Pour ça, on va aider Fairy Tail dans leurs recherches  
-D'accord alors ramené ce dragon de la lumière par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, mais j'ai 2,3 mots à lui dire. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperais de Yukino ici  
-C'est d'accord confirma Minerva. Bon dans ce cas, en route, dit-elle en s'adressant à tous les autres membres de la guilde qui approuvèrent en la suivant


	5. Chapter 5

3 mois plus tard, Lucy était couchée dans son canapé à lire un roman sans trop de conviction. Ennuyez de ne pas arriver à se concentrer, elle laissa échapper un long soupire  
-Lucy intervint une petite voix à côté d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Happy dit-elle en abaissant son regard vers le petit chat bleu  
-À moi aussi il me manque avoua-t-il en fixant le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir de la blonde  
-Je sais, dit-elle avec nostalgie  
-Tu crois que le bébé sens que Natsu n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant son oreille contre le ventre espérant entendre ce petit être bouger  
-Probablement, mais il sent surtout tout l'amour que sa famille lui porte. Tu verras, il sera très heureux de jouer avec toi  
-Tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire  
-J'en suis certaine. Parce que je suis convaincu que tu feras un super oncle, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête  
-Tu verras bébé, dit-il en s'adressant au ventre de Lucy, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, comment pécher, comment bien manger un poisson …lista-t-il sous le sourire de la jeune Heartfilia  
-Lucy, Happy, on mange les appela une voix depuis la petite cuisine de l'appartement  
-Oh oui il y à du poisson ? Demanda Happy en volant vers la table  
-Évidement rigola Anna en lui servant son précieux poisson. Quant à toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Lucy, je t'ai préparé que des bonnes choses pour le bébé. Et en dessert, j'ai préparé quelques flammes.  
-Oh mais je déteste ça dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
-Peut-être, mais le bébé en a besoin  
-Je te jure soupira la plus jeune. Natsu tu ne pouvais pas avoir un pouvoir de chocolat plutôt.  
-Oui ben ça, il faudra y réfléchir à 2 fois la prochaine fois à la place de jouer avec le feu dit-elle moqueuse  
-Anna dit Lucy gêné la faisant éclater de rire  
Malgré tout Lucy laissa échapper elle aussi un sourire. Au fond, elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Anna et Happy à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Malgré tout, son esprit continuait inlassablement de s'inquiéter pour Natsu.  
Malgré plusieurs semaines de recherches, à part quelques indices, et témoignages de personnes qui pense avoir croisé des garçons aux comportements très étrange dans des lieux reculés, les mages n'ont rien trouvé de très concluant. Mais même ces indices n'avaient pas permis de déclencher ne serait-ce qu'un petit lien entre l'une des futures mères et leurs dragon slayer

* * *

À la guilde, Mirajane remonta l'escalier de la cave avec un grand tonneau de bière dans ses bras  
-Mira-nee s'insurgeât Lisanna en accourant vers elle avec son frère. Tu ne dois pas porter des choses aussi lourdes dit-elle tandis que Elfman lui retira des bras  
-Mais on manquait de bière expliqua la barmaid  
-Franchement, tu n'es pas raisonnable Mira soupira Cana assise au bar. Tu dois penser à ton bébé  
-Ça va, je peux quand même encore bouger dit-elle agacé qu'on la traite comme une enfant  
-Elle ne changera jamais dit Erza en levant les yeux au ciel assise à une table un peu plus loin  
-Et toi Kinana, comment tu te sens ? Demanda le maître en se tournant vers l'autre Barmaid qui lui servait une bière à table  
-Très bien, sourit-elle en observant son ventre quelque peu rebondit  
Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir sur 3 personnes et une exeed  
-Alors ? Demanda Erza en se rapprochant d'eux  
-Toujours rien soupira Grey  
-Personne n'a eu de nouveaux indices à nous apporter expliqua Juvia  
-Au bout d'une semaine, Jellal et les autres sont donc venus pour nous relayer dans les recherches expliqua Wendy  
-Alors on n'est toujours pas plus avancé soupira Mirajane  
-Ne t'en fais pas Mira dit Erza en se tournant vers elle. Crime sorcière est spécialisé dans la recherche de personne, si quelqu'un peut trouver des indices, ce sont bien eux  
-Mais on n'a rien trouvé en 3 mois malgré leur aide  
-Moi, je pense qu'il faut leur faire confiance intervint Kinana, je sais qu'on parviendra à les retrouver dit-elle en touchant son ventre. J'en suis même convaincu

* * *

À la guilde de Sabertoooth, Yukino était assise à l'une des tables de la guilde avec sa sœur lorsque l'un des mages de la guilde s'approcha d'elle  
-Tout va bien Yukino-san ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?  
-Non ça va, je te remercie dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant  
-Dit donc ça a quand même pas mal d'avantage de porter le gamin d'un maître de guilde remarqua sa sœur. Tout le monde ici est au petit soin pour toi  
-Je pense simplement qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et qu'ils se sentent responsables de ne pas arriver à retrouver Sting et Rogue  
-Et puis surtout Sting est celui qui a fait changer cette guilde pour la rendre si unis. S'occuper de toi s'est un peu leur façon de le remercier expliqua Lecter  
-Et toi comment tu te sens Lecter ? Demanda la future maman en se tournant vers l'exeed brun  
-Sting me manque, avoua-t-il. On n'a jamais été séparé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais je suis convaincu qu'on arriva à le retrouver. Il ne laissera jamais tomber la guilde ça c'est sûr. Et en attendant, moi je me suis fait la promesse de protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher dit-il en posant ses pattes sur le ventre de la constellasioniste  
-Merci sourit Yukino touché. Je suis très heureuse que notre enfant ait un ami tel que toi pour veiller sur lui dit-elle alors que Lecter lui adressa un sourire  
-Dit donc vous, vous n'auriez pas aperçu Frosh par hasard ? Demanda Minerva en s'approchant de leur table  
-Non pourquoi ? Demanda Yukino  
-Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin expliqua Rufus  
-Ce n'est pas normal réfléchi Lecter. Frosh à besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui  
-Tu as raison confirma Yukino, c'est un enfant. Il faut absolument le retrouver, dit-elle en se levant

* * *

Au même moment à Mermaid heel, Kagura sortit du bureau de la maître de guilde en soupirant  
-Alors ? Demanda Beth  
-Elle m'a suspendu de mission expliqua la brune en s'asseyant à la même table que ses 4 amies  
-Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort, tu sais, c'est plus raisonnable que tu ne prennes pas de risque dans ton état dit Alanya  
-Après, je trouve qu'elle réagit plutôt bien par rapport au jour où tu lui a annoncé ta grossesse se rappela Milliana  
En effet, en revenant de Fairy Tail 3 mois plus tôt, Kagura avait été obligés d'annoncer la nouvelle à la maître de la guilde exclusivement féminine. Et en apprenant la nouvelle, elle avait vu rouge ne comprenant pas comment Kagura avait pu se laisser aller à de telles inconvenances, ne prenant pas en compte son statut de mage de Mermaid heel. Et que c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'elle refusait les hommes dans sa guilde. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation ne voulant pas perdre sa meilleure mage Mais elle avait tout de même prévenu Kagura que si cet enfant n'était pas une fille, elle ne pourrait pas le garder à la guilde.  
-Oui, c'est sûr confirma la future maman, mais ça veut aussi dire que je ne pourrais plus partir aider dans les recherches  
-Alors il faut que tu fasses confiance à Fairy tail, crime sorcière et Sabertooth pour le retrouver dit Risley en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Mais à peine eut-elle finie sa phrase, que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur un petit animal volant  
-Frosh ? Le reconnu Kagura alors qu'il vint s'écraser contre sa poitrine  
-Fro ne sait plus quoi faire pleura le petit exeed. Rogue lui manque trop  
-Oh Frosh, dit doucement Kagura en le serrant contre elle  
Elle laissa ainsi le petit chat déguisé en grenouille verser toutes les larmes de son corps contre elle avant d'arriver enfin à se calmer  
-Fro veut rester avec toi. Il veut s'occuper du bébé de Rogue, dit-il en touchant son ventre  
-Bien sûr Frosh, lui sourit-elle attendrit. Tu peux rester à mes côtés autant que tu le voudras. Mais tu as prévenu ta guilde que tu es ici ?  
-Non Fro est parti sans rien dire à personne  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les contacter, dit-elle en sortant sa lacrima de communication  
-Kagura lui répondit Yukino de l'autre côté de la lacrima. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Frosh a disparu et nous sommes à sa recherche  
-Justement, c'est à ce propos que j'appelle. Il est avec moi  
-Quoi ? Demanda la constelasionniste  
-Il vient d'arriver à la guilde, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le petit exeed à côté d'elle  
-Frosh soupira Lecter en apparaissant dans l'autre lacrima. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas partir sans rien dire. Si on t'avait perdu Rogue ne nous l'aurais pas pardonné  
-Fro est désolé dit l'exeed vert. Mais Fro veut aussi s'occuper du bébé de Rogue comme tu t'occupes du bébé de Sting. Fro veut que Rogue soit fier de lui quand il reviendra  
-D'accord soupira Lecter avec un sourire. Mais tu restes bien prêt de Kagura et tu l'écoutes  
-Fro le promet  
-Et bien sourit Yukiko, on dirait qu'on à nos gardes attitrés pour veiller sur nous  
-C'est sûr confirma Kagura en lui adressant un regard complice. Je te promets de faire très attention à Frosh  
-D'accord, on te fait confiance, merci d'avoir appelé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kinana se releva de son lit avant de sortir dans les couloirs de Fairy Hill.  
Entendant des pas devant sa porte en pleine nuit, Laki sortit à son tour de sa chambre pour trouver la future mère en train d'avancer d'un pas mécanique, tel un robot  
-Kinana ça va ? Demanda la fille à lunette encore à moitié endormit. Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?  
-Je l'entends dit Kinana en continuant sa route  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda l'autre fille en la suivant avant de se figer en observant son visage. Kinana tu me fait peur, dit-elle en observant ses yeux qui semblaient avoir perdu vie  
-Il m'appelle répondit simplement l'ancien serpent en la contournant pour atteindre l'escalier et commencer à le descendre  
-Laki intervint une nouvelle voix alors que Wendy sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux, Carla volant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?  
-C'est Kinana dit la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve clair. Un truc ne va pas chez elle  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Erza en sortant de sa chambre ayant aussi entendu le bruit  
-Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air possédé. Elle ne semblait pas m'écouter quand je lui parlais  
-Attend, tu veux dire qu'elle est sortie ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge. Mais il faut la rattraper tout de suite, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Wendy prévient les autres, indiqua-t-elle en descendant les escaliers  
Obéissant, la jeune chasseuse de dragon alla réveiller les 2 autres filles habitant encore dans le bâtiment.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour exiger de nous faire réveiller en pleine nuit ? Se plaint Cana en parcourant le chemin extérieur à Fairy Hill pour rattraper les 3 autres filles  
-Kinana dit Erza en se mettant face à la jeune femme pour l'attraper par les épaules. Écoute-moi, ce n'est pas raisonnable que tu restes dehors, il fait bien trop froid, ce n'est pas bon pour ton bébé  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en la repoussant doucement, sa voix m'appelle  
-Rien à faire dit Erza en se tournant vers les autres filles, elle ne nous écoutent absolument pas  
-Tu ne pense pas que ça pourrais avoir un rapport avec son lien de partenaire de dragon slayer ? Demanda Evergreen  
-C'est vrai que le pouvoir de Cobra lui permet d'avoir une ouïe beaucoup plus développer que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Si Kinana est lié à lui par leur bébé, elle peut avoir ce pouvoir et donc l'entendre réfléchi Wendy  
-Alors elle aurait développé son lien ? Demanda Cana. Après tout, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si on parvient à retrouver Cobra, on parviendra peut-être à retrouver les autres chasseurs de dragon.  
-Alors le mieux serait de la suivre dit Erza en fixant l'ancien serpent s'enfoncer dans la forêt ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Mais si on tombe sur des dragons slayer déchaînés, il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit plus. On ne peut pas prévenir Lucy et Mirajane pour ne pas leur faire de faux espoir, donc on devra se passer de Lisanna et Elfman pour ne pas que cette dernière soit au courant. Mais Grey, Juvia et Gajeel devraient pouvoir nous aider  
-Je vais chercher Grey et Juvia chez eux indiqua Wendy  
-Moi, je me charge de Gajeel dit Cana  
-Quant à moi je vais chercher Bixrow et Freed, s'il y a une mini chance qu'on retrouve Laxus, ils voudront être au courant dit Evergreen  
-D'accord nous on garde un œil sur Kinana confirma Erza en sortant sa lacrima de communication  
-Erza ? Demanda Jellal de l'autre côté. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons dormant à coté de lui.  
-Kinana s'est mise à agir bizarrement, on pense qu'elle va rejoindre Cobra  
-Quoi ? Demanda Meredy en arrachant la lacrima des mains de Jellal, réveillant par la même occasion les 3 autres garçons de la guilde. Vous êtes où ? On vous rejoint tout de suite  
-On vient d'entrer dans la forêt prêt de Fairy Hill, je vous tiendrais informé de notre avancée.  
-Entendu, on vous rejoint au plus vite indiqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, ne laissant pas le temps à Jellal de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait peu à peu, les mages de Fairy Tail continuait de suivre Kinana.  
-Elle va aller encore loin comme ça ? Se plaint Gajeel en s'abaissant pour éviter une branche d'arbre  
-À toi de nous le dire intervint Grey, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ou les autres chasseurs de dragon auraient pu se cacher  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en avais aucune idée, grogna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été dans leur situation, je ne peux donc pas savoir ce qui se passe dans leur crâne et puis tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si ces imbéciles s'étaient rendu compte plus tôt de leurs sentiments et les avaient assumés comme moi  
-Ouais, enfin tu les as assumés seulement parce que tu as dû avouer à Levy que tu l'aimais quand tu pensais que tu allais mourir se moqua le mage de glace  
-Tu veux parler peut être demanda le chasseur de dragon piqué à vif. Au moins, moi je n'ai pas laissé ma femme se sacrifier pour moi  
-J'ai essayé de me sacrifier aussi grogna Grey.  
-Ouais, mais il t'a quand même fallu plus d'un an pour assumer ta promesse et même après ça, t'es partis en mission comme un lâche, la queue entre les pattes  
-Non Grey-sama le retint Juvia alors qu'il allait lancer une attaque sur le mage de fer. Gajeel-kun arrête de le provoquer dit-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Vous disputer ne va pas nous aider à retrouver les autres.  
-Tu as raison se calma Grey  
-Les garçons soupira Cana en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Attendez intervint Wendy, j'entends du bruit à notre droite  
-Bixrow et Freed, protégez Kinana indiqua Erza en sortant une de ses épées alors que tout le monde se prépara à attaquer  
-Du calme intervint une voix alors que 5 personnes apparurent dans leur vision les bras levés en signe de neutralité  
-Jellal soupira Erza rassuré  
-Juvia sourit Meredy en sautant sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus  
-Meredy sourit Juvia emballé en serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle  
-Bon, alors vous avez des nouvelles en plus ? Demanda Racer  
-Non, mais Kinana continue d'avancer sans se soucier de nous indiqua Evergreen en fixant la fille entourée de Bixrow et Freed qui s'assuraient toujours que rien ne puisse lui arriver.  
-Bon dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de continuer à la suivre pour voir ou elle nous mène dit Jellal alors que tout le monde approuva en le suivant  
-Juvia attend la retint Grey à la fin du groupe  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Grey-sama ?  
-C'est juste par rapport à ce que Gajeel à dit, dit-il en baissant le regard. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte du mal que j'ai pu te faire, excuse-moi.  
-Grey-sama, sourit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue. Juvia t'a pardonné il y a bien longtemps.  
Face à son sourire sincère, Grey laissa lui aussi échapper l'un de ses rares petits sourires en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
Il avait été aveugle bien trop longtemps. Comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte qu'elle pouvait être si merveilleuse ?  
-Tu veux que je te dise ? Au fond, c'est toi qui as raison  
-À quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Je pense qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant plutôt cool ensemble  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant tandis qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes se pensant assez loin des regards indiscrets, car il n'était pas très fan des démonstrations d'affection en public. Mais il se crispa en entendant une voix dans son dos.  
-Bon les amoureux, vous avancez ? Demanda Cana en leur adressant un sourire moqueur  
-Ouais on arrive grogna-t-il gêné alors que la brune leur adressa un sourire fier avant de faire demi-tour  
-On ferait mieux de les rattraper sourit Juvia en glissant sa main dans la sienne

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, la petite bande continuait de suivre Kinana dans le silence  
-C'est long soupira Cana. J'ai mal au pied. Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher plus prêt de la guilde ?  
-Je pense qu'on se rapproche indiqua Jellal  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Gajeel  
-Les champignons, dit-il en montrant le décor autour d'eux. Cette partie de la forêt en est remplie.  
-Non ne les touches pas Meredy la retint Wendy, ils sentent le poison à plein nez, ils doivent être vénéneux  
-Le poison, s'est quelques choses qui ressemble bien à Cobra indiqua Midnight  
-Ils se cacheraient donc dans des endroits qui leur sont adaptés réfléchi Erza  
-Kinana intervint la voix de Laki alors que celle-ci venait de se mettre à courir sans prévenir  
Peinant à la rattraper à travers les arbres, la petite bande finie par trouver la future maman figée au milieu d'une clairière à observer une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même à l'entrée d'une grotte  
-Cobra le reconnu Meredy en avançant vers lui  
Mais en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, il se releva d'un bond pour se dresser vers eux tel un animal  
-Il a encore cet air effrayant sur le visage constata-t-elle horrifié en fixant ses yeux rouges et ses dents acérées alors qu'il la fixait d'un air meurtrier  
-Meredy attention hurla Jellal en la poussant alors que Cobra venait de lui bondir dessus pour lui arracher la gorge  
-Je le savais, il n'est pas dans son état normal dit Erza en changeant d'armure  
Directement, ils ont tous fait face à l'animal enragé, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Mais au moment où celui-ci allait démarrer, un cri retentit derrière les mages  
-Erik arrête !  
À l'entente de cette voix, il se stoppa net tandis que ses yeux s'adoucirent  
-Kinana qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Evegreen en la voyant se frayer un chemin au milieu d'eux afin de se retrouver devant le groupe  
-Oh Erik dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en l'observant  
-Kinana recule, il est dangereux indiqua Erza  
-Non, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal dit-elle convaincu en avançant de quelques pas vers lui  
Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, son expression devint plus calme, plus humaine  
-S'est fini Erik, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui  
-Kinana, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de la serrer contre lui  
-Oui, je suis là maintenant, indiqua-t-elle en entourant son dos de ses bras  
-Je suis désolé sanglot-a-t-il. Tellement désolé  
-Je sais, je sais, dit-elle apaisante tandis qu'il reprit totalement son apparence normal  
Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour observer son ventre légèrement rebondi  
-Tout va bien sourit-elle en posant sa main dessus. Notre bébé va parfaitement bien  
-Notre bébé répétât-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ses mots. Tu as raison dit-il finalement il va bien et toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte dit-il en relevant son regard vers son visage  
-Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Maintenant, il est temps que tu rentres avec nous dit-elle en se relevant avant de tendre sa main vers lui  
Une fois debout, il prit seulement conscience de la présence des personnes qui les observaient depuis le début  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Cette question, on te cherchait indiqua Racer. Mais merci pour l'accueil, essayer d'arracher la gorge de Meredy, Ce n'était pas ce qui avait de plus sympa  
-J'ai fait ça ? Désolé Meredy dit-il sincèrement en tournant son regard vers elle  
-Ça va, Jellal a été plus rapide que toi sourit-elle  
-L'important, c'est que tu sois de retour indiqua Richard  
-Et où est Angel ? Demanda-t-il surpris de ne pas voir la deuxième fille de sa guilde  
-Elle est à Sabertooth pour s'occuper de Yukino expliqua Jellal. Tu n'es pas le seul dragon Slayer à avoir disparu, tu sais  
-Quoi ? Qui d'autre ?  
-Tous les autres indiqua Gajeel à côté de Wendy  
-D'ailleurs demanda la jeune chasseuse de dragon, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ou ils se trouvent ?  
-Non avoua-t-il sérieusement. Durant ma crise de folie, je n'ai croisé personne. Du moins pas que je me souvienne  
-Peut-être qu'ils sont dans les alentours, rien n'est perdu relativisa Grey  
-Tu as raison avoua Erza. On ferait mieux de fouiller cette forêt. Séparons-nous pour être plus efficace.

* * *

Ainsi, ils fouillèrent la forêt et ses alentours pendant plus de 3 jours sans trouver la moindre trace des autres chasseurs de dragon. Finalement, ils ont dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne se trouvent pas dans cet endroit. C'est donc résigné, qu'ils ont repris le chemin de la guilde.  
En les voyant passer les portes, tout le monde sourit heureux de les revoir. Mais ils ont tous finis par écarquiller les yeux en voyant Cobra passer à son tour les portes de la guilde  
-Je crois qu'on a pas mal d'explication à vous donner dit Erza en les observant tous. Nous sommes partis de la guilde pour une bonne raison comme vous pouvez vous en douter  
-Vous avez réussi à le retrouver constata le maître, mais comment ?  
-J'ai su activer notre lien indiqua Kinana, j'ai alors su instinctivement ou le trouver  
-Mais comment tu as fait ? Demanda Lisanna  
-Je n'en sais rien avoua-t-elle gêné. Je dormais quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu sa voix m'appeler et je savais que je devais la suivre  
-Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi pour activer votre lien ? Demanda Levy en observant Cobra  
-Rien de spécial dit sérieusement  
-Mais alors les autres ? Demanda Mirajane  
-On ne les a pas trouvés soupira Juvia. Pourtant on a cherché partout autour de l'endroit où on a trouvé Cobra  
-Au moins on en a retrouvé un relativisa Mararof en fixant Lucy et Mirajane qui observait le sol déçu. On est maintenant sûr que sans vous, il nous sera impossible de les retrouver. Vous êtes définitivement les seules à pouvoir les retrouver  
-Mais on a tout de même un indice de plus indiqua Wendy. On a retrouvé Cobra dans un endroit infecté de champignon vénéneux. On pense donc qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans un endroit qui pourrait leur correspondre  
-Oui, sauf qu'il n'existe pas de forêt de feu soupira Lucy  
-Et la foudre peut tomber n'importe où dit Mirajane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle  
-Bon, je ferais mieux de transmettre les informations que nous avons rassemblés à Sabertooth. Peut-être que ça pourrait les aider de leur côté dit Lisanna

* * *

3 semaines plus tard, Yukino se retournait dans son lit incapable de fermer l'œil. Depuis la découverte de Cobra par Fairy Tail et crime sorcière, elle culpabilisait de ne pas arriver à retrouver Sting.  
-Sting, soupira-t-elle en touchant son ventre. J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en fixant le ciel étoilé par sa fenêtre. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas assez forte pour te retrouver, il faut que tu m'aides. J'aimerais tellement te protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait pour nous.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les membres de Sabertooth se firent réveiller en sursaut par une lumière aveuglante.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Minerva en sortant de sa chambre essayant de se couvrir les yeux comme elle peut  
-Je n'en sais rien avoua Orga. Je n'y vois rien  
-On dirait que ça vient de la chambre de Yukino indiqua Angel inquiète  
-J'arrive Yukino dit Lecter en volant en vitesse pour ouvrir sa porte tout en peinant à garder ses yeux fermés  
Sitôt la porte ouverte, la lumière sembla s'atténuer peu à peu avant de s'éteindre totalement  
-Yukino dit Rufus en accourant vers sa chambre suivis de Angel, Minerva, Orga et des autres membres de la guilde alors que leur vue se réadaptait petit à petit  
-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Angel en s'approchant de sa sœur qui semblait perdu assise dans son lit  
-Je … Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en relevant le regard vers eux. Mais j'arrive à sentir Sting  
-Comment ça, tu arrives à le sentir ? Demanda Orga perdu  
-Je crois que j'ai activé notre lien. Mais je … vous avez vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés en fixant son ventre  
-De quoi ? Demanda Minerva perdu  
-Ce trait de lumière qui part de mon ventre et qui s'étend vers l'extérieur  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Yukino ? Cette lumière à du te secouer un peu dit Rufus  
-Non, je suis sûr de ce que je vois dit-elle convaincu. Je pense que je dois suivre la lumière, c'est elle qui nous mènera à Sting  
-Yukino, tu devrais te calmer un peu et réfléchir dit Angel en posant une main amicale sur son épaule  
-Non, je dois retrouver Sting, dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Il a besoin de moi, je le sens, dit-elle en touchant son cœur. Alors je pars à sa recherche avec ou sans vous dit-elle en poussant les personnes devant sa porte pour se frayer un chemin dans le couloir.  
-Tu peux compter sur moi Yukino dit Lecter en la rattrapant  
-Merci sourit-elle à l'exeed brun en quittant le bâtiment  
-Yukino attend nous intervint Minerva en lui courant après avec Angel, Orga et Rufus. Il est hors de question que tu partes sans nous  
-Bien, alors allons ramener notre maître à la guilde  
-Tu es sûr de toi alors ? Demanda Orga  
-Certaine, confirma-t-elle. On arrive Sting, tient le coup.

* * *

Au même moment, à Mermaid heel, Kagura ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit animé par un rêve agité. En effet, elle ne faisait que se ressasser ses souvenirs avec Rogue, leur rencontre durant les grands jeux magique, le sentiment de respect qu'elle avait ressenti envers lui quand elle l'avait vu combattre l'un des dragons après l'ouverture d'éclipse. Après ça, Sting avait fini par devenir le maître de la guilde de Sabertooth et c'est donc logiquement qu'il avait nommé son meilleur ami conseillé. Et Kagura elle étant déjà conseillère pour Mermaid heel depuis un petit temps, elle avait eu pu mal l'occasion de le croiser durant les réunions entre chefs de guilde. Et même si elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, elle le trouvait toujours adorable à s'occuper de Frosh comme d'un enfant. Par la suite, Fairy Tail avait été recréé et la guerre contre Arbaless avait éclaté. Et chaque guilde s'était lancée dans le combat pour protéger leur continent. Et quand cette guerre atroce avait enfin cessé avec leur victoire, elle avait pu constater rassurer qu'il s'en était sorti. C'est à ce moment-là, en le voyant blessé, mais bien vivant, qu'elle a vraiment réalisé ses sentiments pour lui. Dans les 2 années qui ont suivi, ils n'ont cessé de se rapprocher durant divers éventements rassemblant les guildes ou durant les réunions habituelles. Puis ce jour est arrivé, le jour où il a débarqué à Mermaid heel avec un air étrange sur le visage. A ce moment-là, Kagura avait directement compris que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Mais la maître de sa guilde était sortie de son bureau en hurlant qu'aucun garçon n'étaient autorisés à passer les portes de sa guilde. Voulant éviter un conflit, Kagura avait directement attrapé Rogue par le bras avant de l'entraîner dehors  
-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de débarquer ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle une fois à l'extérieur  
-J'avais besoin de te voir, dit-il la respiration saccadé  
-Rogue, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son regard, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi  
-Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant, dit-il en la serrant contre lui  
Surprise par ce contact, Kagura rougit légèrement  
-Non, dit-il en s'éloignant tout aussi soudainement, je ne peux pas faire ça  
-Rogue dit-elle perdu. Dis-moi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi Frosh n'est pas avec toi ? Tu ne te sépares jamais de lui d'habitude  
-J'y arrive plus dit-il tremblant en fixant le sol. C'est trop dur  
-Tu es brûlant, dit-elle en touchant son front le sentant frémir à ce contact. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Ça explique sûrement ton état délirant réfléchi-t-elle. Tu devrais te reposer. Viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers son appartement tandis qu'il se laissa faire.  
Arrivée chez elle, elle ouvrit sa porte, mais Rogue écarquilla d'un coup les yeux  
-Non, il faut que je parte d'ici tout de suite dit-il en essayant de se libérer de sa poigne  
-Non, tu as besoin de soins protesta Kagura, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser repartir dans ton état.  
-Kagura, il faut vraiment que tu me laisses partir dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que des écailles noires commençaient à apparaître sur son visage  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perdu alors qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts les écailles  
Mais ce contact pourtant anodin, fit perdre complètement les pédales au dragon Slayer qui attrapa son visage entre ses mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise par ce contact, elle finit par se laisser faire, attendant secrètement ce moment depuis bien longtemps.  
-Kagura glissa-t-il à son oreille. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'acceptes ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle à mi-voix tandis qu'il se ré-empara de ses lèvres. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il devait en finir ici et maintenant pensa-t-il en enfonçant ses crocs dans sa gorge  
-Kagura intervint une voix dans son rêve. Kagura répéta la voix alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne faisait pas partis de son rêve. Kagura dit la voix suppliante alors qu'elle se réveilla doucement.  
-Frosh, dit-elle en reconnaissant cette petite voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle dans le noir complet. Ou es-tu ?  
-Juste là indiqua-t-il en s'accrochant à son bras. Fro à peur du noir dit-il en sanglotant. Arrête ça s'il te plaît  
-Mais je ne fais rien dit-elle perdu  
-Si c'est toi qui as déclenché cette ombre  
-C'est moi ? Demanda-t-elle avant de ressentir un sentiment étrange au plus profond d'elle-même. Rogue dit-elle en touchant son cœur  
-Kagura intervint une nouvelle voix alors qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Milliana. L'ombre a envahi toute la ville et elle semble avoir démarré de chez toi  
-Je … je ne sais pas, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'origine de la voix avec Frosh dans ses bras. Je crois que j'ai réussi à déclencher mon lien. Mais j'ignore comment arrêter ça  
-Ok, alors tout d'abord, il faut que tu te calmes intervint Alanya à côté de Milliana. Respire doucement  
-D'accord confirma la future maman en suivant son exemple de respiration calme.  
Et peu à peu, l'ombre s'atténua pour disparaître complètement  
-Tu as réussi sourit Beth  
-Merci dit Frosh en se serrant contre elle. Fro a eu peur  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en caressant maternellement le petit exeed  
-Alors, tu as déclenché ton lien ? Demanda Risley intéressé  
-Je crois oui, j'arrive à sentir Rogue, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'en suis convaincu  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on te fait confiance lui sourit Milliana. Alors tu sais où le trouver ?  
-Je pense savoir oui, sourit-elle en fixant son ventre depuis lequel partait un lien d'ombre qui s'étendit à l'extérieur  
-Alors on va vraiment retrouver Rogue ? Demanda Frosh plein d'espoir  
-Je te le promets oui sourit Kagura. Allez en route, dit-elle à ses amies qui confirmèrent en la suivant

* * *

Le lendemain, les membres de Sabertooth et Angel venait de reprendre la route après s'être arrêté quelques heures pour dormir un peu  
-Je te jure, ils ne font rien à moitié ces chasseurs de dragon soupira Orga. J'espère au moins qu'ils n'ont pas quitté le continent  
-Yukino nous a assuré que non, dit Minerva en fixant son amie devancée a marche perdue dans ses pensées  
Et pour cause, la constelasionniste ne cessait de se remémorer les éventements qui l'avaient mené là. 4 mois et demis plus tôt, Rogue avait quitté la guilde depuis 2 jours sans prévenir personne, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il était simplement parti en mission bien que chaque membre de la guilde avaient trouvé ça étrange qu'il parte sans Frosh. Mais ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par le comportement de leur maître pour s'en soucier actuellement  
-Sting rugit Minerva, ça devient ridicule, sort de la maintenant dit-elle en martelant à la porte de son bureau  
-Allez-vous en rugit-il d'une voix rauque  
-Son comportement n'est pas normal constata Rufus  
-Oui, mais en attendant, on ne pourra rien faire s'il ne daigne pas sortir de là expliqua Orga  
-On pourrait défoncer la porte tenta l'un de mages  
-Non soupira Minerva. S'il veut faire sa petite crise et bien tant mieux pour lui  
-Sting-sama tenta une voix bien plus douce que les autres. Parle-nous au moins, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?  
-Je suis désolé Yukino, mais il faut vraiment que tu restes loin de moi  
-Allez vient Yukino, ça ne sert à rien, laissons le tout seul dit Minerva en l'emmenant plus loin tandis que l'autre jeune femme fixa la porte du bureau déçu

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous les membres de la guilde quittèrent le bâtiment peu à peu  
-Tu ne viens pas Yukino ? Demanda Minerva en s'apprêtant à sortir avec Rufus et Orga  
-Non, je vais réessayer de lui parler. Peut-être qu'il acceptera si je suis seule, dit-elle en fixant la porte de son bureau  
-Après tout, tu peux toujours tenter, c'est vrai que tu es la seule à qui il daigne répondre. D'accord, on te fait confiance. Mais s'il reste aussi borné ne le prends pas pour toi, ok ?  
-D'accord, confirma-t-elle  
Une fois seule dans la guilde, Yukino s'approcha timidement de la porte avant de toquer  
-Sting-sama, insista-t-elle. Tout le monde est parti, si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le verrou de la porte se tourner et elle entra doucement dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et elle aperçut une forme accroupie derrière le bureau  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça dit-il la respiration saccadée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de rester seule ?  
-J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider  
-Oui, c'est sûr que tu peux m'aider, sourit-il d'un sourire malsain en se redressant. Non…. Yukino va-t'en je t'en prie dit-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains  
-Sting-sama, dit-elle en se rapprochant de quelques pas  
-Arrête, rugit-il. Reste loin de moi dit-il alors que des écailles blanches venaient d'apparaître sur son visage  
-Jamais je ne te laisserais seul dit-elle convaincu. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais il est hors de question que je t'abandonne  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, Sting apparu à une vitesse surhumaine derrière elle avant de la plaquer contre le bureau pour l'embrasser  
-Tu as toujours été trop innocente, dit-il en se décollant d'elle. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus le contrôle  
-Plus le contrôle de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle rougissante  
-De mes sentiments pour toi. Je suis fou amoureux de toi Yukino  
-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle d'une voix timide alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau. Et timidement, elle répondit à son baiser le faisant sourire contre ses lèvres  
Intensifiant leur baiser, il souleva la jeune femme par les cuisses afin de la faire s'asseoir sur le bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge  
-Je suis désolé Yukino, dit-il sincèrement en se décollant d'elle. Jamais je ne voudrais te faire souffrir  
-Tout va bien lui sourit-elle sincèrement. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte  
Face à son approbation, le dragon Slayer laissa toutes ses pulsions éclater.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les 5 filles de Mermaid heel et Frosh arrivèrent devant une grotte étrange divisé parfaitement en 2. À droite, le soleil transperçait à travers quelques trous illuminant ce côté de la grotte et de l'autre côté, l'obscurité régnait en maître ne laissant pas voir le fond de la grotte  
-Regardez dit Milliana en pointant le coté illuminé de la grotte, ce ne serait pas …  
Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par des pas alors que 5 personnes et un exeed s'extirpèrent des arbres  
-Yukino ? Demanda Kagura en se tournant vers elle  
-Kagura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'ai réussi à activer mon lien et il m'a mené ici  
-Moi aussi avoua la jeune femme aux cheveux argenté  
-On dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé indiqua Alanya en montrant le coté illuminé de la grotte  
-C'est Sting le reconnu Lecter en se précipitant vers lui  
-Lecter attend le retint Minerva. Rappelle-toi de ce que nous a dit Fairy Tail. Il ne reconnaîtra personne temps qu'il n'aura pas vu Yukino. Elle-seule peut le ramener à son état normal.  
Quelque peu anxieuse, la future maman fixa ses amis pour qu'ils lui donnent du courage  
-Vas-y lui indiqua sa sœur. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne reste pas loin pour te couvrir au cas où  
-D'accord, dit-elle en s'approchant timidement de la grotte. Sting-sama dit-elle à l'entrée  
En reconnaissant cette voix, les oreilles du chasseur de dragon se dressèrent tandis qu'il releva le regard vers elle.  
Face à ses écailles toujours présentes sur son visage et son air féroce, elle dégluti quelque peu avant de prendre son courage en main. Elle s'avança alors encore un peu, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, il lui bondit dessus la faisant par la même occasion chuter au sol  
-Bon sang grogna Angel en voulant se précipiter pour aider sa sœur  
-Attend la retint Orga  
-Mais il risque de la mettre en pièces  
-Non dit Rufus convaincu en observant Sting avancer à 4 pattes vers Yukino. Sting ne ferait jamais de mal à un membre de sa guilde et encore moins à Yukino  
Finalement, Sting approcha doucement son visage de celui de Yukino avant de la renifler  
-Yukino, dit-il d'une voix faible alors que les écailles disparurent sur son visage  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Tu es venu, dit-il en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule  
-J'ai promis que je ne te laisserais pas seul, sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle  
-Merci, dit-il sincèrement. Yukino, dit-il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle pour observer son ventre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ?  
-Parce que je n'ai pas pu résister au garçon que j'aime dit-elle en rougissant  
-Je vois, dit-il en baissant le regard. Je le pensais, tu sais ? Ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là, ce n'étais pas qu''à cause de mon état. Moi aussi, je t'aime  
-Je sais, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire  
-Dire que rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé si jamais eu le courage de t'avouer tout ça plus tôt. Tu parles d'un maître de guilde, soupira-t-il.  
-Ce n'est rien, moi je ne regrette rien de notre nuit ensemble dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.  
-Tu es vraiment trop innocente sourit-il malgré lui  
-Sting ! Hurla une nouvelle voix alors que le blond eu à peine le temps d'intercepter l'exeed qui venait de s'écraser contre sa poitrine  
-Hé salut Lecter sourit-il en caressant la tête de son plus fidèle compagnon  
-Toi ! Hurla maintenant la voix de Angel alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas rageur vers lui avant de l'attraper par le col. On va avoir une petite discussion ensemble  
-Oh salut Angel, ça faisait longtemps dit-il gêné  
-Fait pas l'innocent dit-elle une veine sur la tempe  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, qu'un grognement retentit dans le fond de la grotte

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Yukino  
-On dirait que ça va être à mon tour dit Kagura en observant le sol  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Milliana  
-Alors c'était toi hein ? Demanda Sting en fixant la brune. Après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire  
-De quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda de nouveau Milliana. C'était quoi ce hurlement ?  
-C'est Rogue expliqua Sting  
-L'ombre et la lumière, bien sûr dit Minerva en observant la grotte. C'était normal de trouver les dragons jumeaux ensemble.  
-Bon dit Kagura. Surveillez Frosh pour moi dit-elle en le déposant dans les bras de la femme chat.  
-Fait attention à toi dit Risley en l'observant s'enfoncer dans l'ombre

Quand elle arriva enfin au bout de la grotte, Kagura distingua une forme recroquevillée au fond de la grotte. Et en entend ses pas, 2 yeux rouges s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité pour l'observer. Et Kagura sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le chasseur de dragon lui bondir dessus.  
-Rogue, c'est moi hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause  
Directement, elle vit les yeux rouges s'écarquiller tandis qu'il venait de se figer net dans son geste  
Gardant toujours les yeux fermés trop effrayés pour les ouvrir, elle haleta en le sentant toucher sa joue du bout des doigts  
-Kagura, dit-il d'une voix faible. Si tu es là, ça veut dire que…  
-Oui, je t'ai pleinement accepté, j'ai activé notre lien confirma-t-elle  
-Tu es encore plus merveilleuse que je le pensais, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Revenant pleinement à lui, il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux avant de s'écarte brusquement pour la fixer de la tête au pied -Alors tout est vraiment arrivé ? Demanda-t-il  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle en touchant son ventre dans le noir  
-Donc tu es au courant de tout ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, avoua-t-elle  
-Et tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il anxieux  
-Non soupira-t-elle. Bien sûr tout ça m'a prise un peu de cours. Mais je pense que je me suis habitué à la situation. Je me suis habitué au fait de tenir à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et surtout, je me suis habitué à l'idée de porter notre enfant.  
-Je tiens aussi à toi, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire alors qu'elle se dressa sur la pointe de pied afin de l'embrasser

Quelques instants plus tard, toutes les personnes à l'extérieur ont pu voir 2 ombres se rapprocher avant d'entrer dans la lumière  
-Rogue ! Hurla Frosh en venant s'écraser en pleur contre lui. Tu m'as manqué  
-Toi aussi sourit-il attendrit. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise en mon absence ?  
-Non assura-t-il. Fro a seulement bien surveillé Kagura et le bébé  
-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en tournant le regard vers Kagura qui approuva en souriant  
-Et bien, je suis super fier de toi souri-t-il à l'exeed qui rougit de fierté  
-Donc vous êtes enfin tous les 2 de retour ? Demanda Minerva les bras croisés sur sa poitrine  
-Il semblerait dit Sting en adressant un sourire à Rogue  
-Bien dans ce cas, on a une discussion à finir stupide chasseur de dragon rugit Angel en commençant à courser Sting  
-Nous aussi, on doit parler intervint Milliana en se plaçant devant Rogue avec Beth, Risley et Alanya  
-Heu d'accord dit Rogue en se sentant soudain tout petit face au regard meurtrier des 4 femmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Environ 2 semaines plus tard, Sabertooth avait retrouvé un rythme normal avec le retour de Sting et Rogue. Mais malgré tout, les 2 chasseurs de dragon étaient loin d'être tranquilles.  
-Sérieusement vous l'avez fait dans le bureau ? Demanda Dobengal  
-Lâche moi, tu veux ? Soupira Sting agacé  
-N'empêche, qui aurait pu imaginer que tu allais réussir séduire la plus puissante et séduisante mage de Mermaid heel. Bien joué mon gars rigola Orga en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de Rogue  
-Au fond j'aurais dû rester dans ma grotte soupira Rogue en le repoussant  
-Mais tu t'ennuierais sans nous sourit Rufus

-Ils sont désespérants soupira Minerva assise à une table un peu plus loin. Il n'y a bien que des garçons pour les féliciter de ne pas avoir su contrôler leurs pulsions  
-Mais je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon maintenant rigola Yukino en observant Sting qui gardait 2 bosses bien marqué sur son crâne faites par Angel et Minerva. Tandis que Rogue de son coté s'en sortait avec une bosse de la part de Minerva mais tout de même quelques marques de griffures petit cadeau de Milliana  
-Au fait, ou est partie ta sœur Yukino ? Demanda Kagura assise à la même table qu'elles car elle avait décidé de rester vivre chez Rogue le temps de sa grossesse. Par la suite, ils réfléchiront à ce qu'ils feront quand le bébé sera là.  
-Elle est retournée quelque temps avec crime sorcière, sourit-elle. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour la fin de ma grossesse. Elle n'a pas envie de manquer la naissance de son neveu ou sa nièce. Et puis elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait un autre chasseur de dragon à réprimander. Je pense que Cobra va passer un sale quart d'heure, dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

* * *

Au même moment à Fairy Tail, Mirajane était couché sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie à observer Wendy qui analysait son ventre.  
-Tout semble aller pour le mieux avec ton bébé, sourit-elle. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un mage hors norme. Tu souhaites connaître le sexe ?  
-Non, c'est gentil sourit-elle. Mais je préfère garder la surprise  
-D'accord sourit la jeune fille en désactivant sa magie. Bien, tu peux te rhabiller, dit-elle alors qu'elle obéi en remettant son pull.  
-Je vais aller aider Kinana au bar, tu n'as plus d'examens à me faire passer ?  
-Non confirma Wendy en notant tous ses tests dans un carnet. Tu sais m'envoyer Lucy pour qu'elle vienne elle aussi faire ses tests ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais quand sa main entra en contact avec la poignée, elle se figea  
-Quelques choses ne va pas Mira ? S'inquiéta Wendy en la voyant se tenir le ventre les yeux écarquillés  
-Je ne sais pas dit-elle en relevant le regard vers elle. C'est une sensation étrange  
-Laisse-moi voir dit-elle en posant elle aussi ses mains sur son ventre. Oh ça, ce n'est rien sourit-elle. Tu peux juste commencer à sentir ton bébé bouger maintenant. Levy a été aussi surprise que toi la première fois se souvient-elle  
-Je peux le sentir bouger, sourit-elle en observant son ventre. Mais quand elle sentit un second coup, elle sentit un courant électrique parcourir l'entièreté de son corps.  
-Mira ? Demanda Wendy inquiète en fixant son visage surpris  
-Laxus laissa-t-elle échapper entre ses lèvres  
-Ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne, je suis sûr qu'on le retrouvera très vite et qu'il aura l'occasion de ressentir son enfant bouger  
-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je peux le ressentir, dit-elle en fixant sa main qui laissait échapper de la foudre. Je sais où il se trouve. Je dois y aller, dit-elle en quittant précipitamment l'infirmerie  
-Mira attend, essaya de la retenir Wendy en la suivant dans la salle principale alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte  
-Wendy qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec le bébé ? S'inquiéta Erza  
-Non, je pense qu'elle vient de développer son lien en ressentant son bébé bouger dit-elle en fixant la démone s'éloigner de la guilde  
-Quoi ? Demanda Lisanna en se relevant brusquement. Alors on doit la suivre  
-Elle à raison approuva Erza en se précipitant vers l'extérieur bien vite suivit par Lisanna, Elfman, Bixrow, Freed, Evergreen, Grey et Juvia

* * *

3 jours plus tard, la petite bande parcourait toujours le continent, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir auprès de tout le monde.  
-Mira-nee tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Lisanna en peinant à avancer. Mais d'un coup, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et failli s'étaler de tout son long si Bixrow ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse  
-Merci Bixrow dit-elle en se décollant gêné de son torse sur laquelle elle venait de s'étaler  
-T'en fais pas répondit le concerné, je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser sur ses pieds pour qu'ils puissent ensuite continuer leur route  
-Lisanna semble amoureuse déclara Juvia enjoué dans l'oreille de la cadette Strauss  
-Non pas du tout dit-elle en rougissant furieusement. Bixrow est très gentil s'est tout  
-Tu ne la fera à Juvia sourit-elle amusé. Mais elle est contente pour toi. Et en tant qu'ancienne coéquipière du test de rang S, Juvia t'encourage à déclarer ton amour.  
-C'est pas si simple Juvia, Elfman n'acceptera jamais de me voir grandir. Et puis on doit s'occuper de Mirajane. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, en ce moment c'est elle la priorité  
-Oui, mais si on parvient à retrouver Laxus, il sera là pour elle et toi tu seras libre de vivre ta vie  
-On verra à ce moment-là, pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur notre mission  
-Tu as raison confirma la mage d'eau avant de pâlir légèrement  
-Hé Juvia ça va ? Demanda Lisanna en la retenant alors qu'elle tanguait doucement  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Juvia est juste fatigué ces temps-ci et les jours de marche n'ont pas aidé, mais ça va aller  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, qu'un cri retentit devant elles. Les autres venaient d'arriver au bord d'une falaise et Mirajane poussé par son objectif, n'avait pas remarqué et elle se serait écrasée au sol plus de 200 mètres plus bas si Evergreen n'avait pas déployé ses ailes de fées pour la rattraper  
-Mira tu n'as rien ? Demanda Erza inquiète  
-Non, grâce à Evergreen. Merci dit-elle en se tournant vers la châtain  
-Oui merci Ever hurla Elfman en pleur en la serrant contre lui. Tu as sauvé ma grande sœur  
-Lâche moi crétin le repoussa-t-elle le visage rouge  
-Elfman soupira Lisanna exaspéré  
-Bon dit Freed, si tout le monde va bien, alors on ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin. Il semble évident que nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne direction  
-Je n'en serait pas si sûr que toi déclara Grey au bord de la falaise. Regardez dit-il en montrant un coin de la forêt plus bat ou des éclairs s'agglutinait  
-Une forêt d'électricité statique comprit Erza. Voilà l'endroit parfait pour Laxus  
-Alors on doit trouver un moyen de descendre constata Bixrow  
-Là-bas indiqua Lisanna. Avec ces pierres on devrait pouvoir réussir à descendre  
-Attendez, Juvia à un moyen plus facile dit-elle en activant son jet d'eau jusqu'en bas. Grey-sama dit-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-Oh bien sûr, c'était plutôt malin avoua-t-il en modelant son eau en escalier avant de la geler  
-Bravo sourit Erza en observant l'escalier. Maintenant en route  
Tous ont alors suivi la mage chevalière ne remarquant pas Juvia qui faillit s'écrouler au sol d'épuisement si Grey ne l'avait pas réceptionné  
-Tu en as trop fait idiote soupira-t-il. C'est risqué que tu utilises autant de pouvoir  
-Juvia voulait juste aider, dit-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits  
-Quand même, ça pourrait être dangereux  
-Tout va bien Grey-sama, regarde, dit-elle en activant son water bodie  
-Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en observant un point bien précis dans son corps translucide. Fait quand même attention à l'avenir  
-Juvia le promet confirma-t-elle en reprenant son apparence normale avant de suivre les autres dans l'escalier de glace.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont arrivés devant la forêt d'électricité statique. Et au milieu de celle-ci, quelque chose semblait attirer tous les éclaires  
-Ça doit être Laxus, il n'y a pas de doute confirma Freed  
-Restez-là indiqua Mirajane en s'enfonçant entre les arbres  
-Mira dirent Elfman et Lisanna en voulant la retenir  
-Laissez-la indiqua Erza. Elle a besoin de le faire seule. Et puis, on peut lui faire confiance

* * *

De son coté, Mirajane finit par arriver au centre ded arbres, là où les éclaires convergeait tous vers une forme humaine  
-Laxus dit-elle d'une faible voix  
En entendant son nom, le chasseur de dragon releva brusquement la tête et avant que Mirajane n'ai pu comprendre, elle vit un éclair foncer dans sa direction. Directement, elle tendit la main devant elle et quand l'éclaire la toucha, il s'infiltra dans son corps pour la parcourir de toute part la faisant se sentir enfin complète.  
-Personne n'aurait pu arrêter cet éclair grogna la voix rauque de Laxus. Personne sauf toi dit-il en s'avançant tout en titubant vers elle. Mais avant d'arriver à son niveau, il s'effondra à bout de force  
-Laxus, dit-elle inquiète en accourant vers lui. Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement faible dit-elle horrifié  
-Peut importe, tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte dit-il en s'évanouissant visiblement rassuré

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Laxus rouvris doucement les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait toujours dans sa forêt d'électricité statique

-Enfin tu te réveilles retentit une voix à sa droite

-Mira constata-t-il en se tournant vers elle

-Non n'en fais pas trop dit-elle en voyant qu'il voulait se redresser. Tu es dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Tiens, il faut que tu te nourrisses

-Mira dit-il en l'observant attentivement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi gentille avec moi ? Surtout après ce que je t'ai fait

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi sourit-elle sincèrement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Laxus

-Mais je …

-Tu ne m'a forcé à rien. Ce que nous avons fait ensemble, j'en étais parfaitement consentante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime pauvre imbécile dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et j'ai eu tellement peur ces derniers mois sans toi

-Mira dit-il en l'observant choqué. Je suis désolé dit-il en la serrant contre lui

-L'important c'est que tu sois la maintenant dit-elle dans un nouveau sanglot

-Ttttsss t'as toujours été une chialeuse dit-il attendris en essuyant l'une de ses larmes

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont les hormones

-C'est ça, ne te trouves pas des excuses sourit-il légèrement

-Va te faire voir dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire tout en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-Au fait, comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

-Grâce à lui ou elle dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Quand je l'ai senti bouger, j'ai ressenti un éclaire traverser l'entièreté de mon corps et j'ai alors su ou te trouver

-Il peut déjà donner des coups ? Demanda-t-il choqué

-Tu as disparu pendant 5 mois tu sais. Et depuis on passe notre temps à vous chercher

-Nous ?

-Oui, votre saison a touché pratiquement tous les dragons Slayer sauf Wendy et Gajeel. Heureusement, on a déjà retrouvé Cobra, Sting et Rogue, mais on est toujours sans nouvelles de Natsu

-Tout est de ma faute grogna-t-il. Si j'avais réussi à me contenir, j'aurais pu m'occuper de cet imbécile

-Ce n'est la faute de personne soupira-t-elle. Et … Oh

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Ce n'est rien, juste le bébé, je ne suis pas encore habitué à le sentir bouger. Il va te ressembler il n'y a pas de doute vu son énergie sourit-elle attendri en le voyant fixer son ventre encore un peu pris au dépourvu. Tient, dit-elle en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Tu le sens ?

-Oui dit-il faiblement sans retirer son regard de sa main

-Il semble ressentir que son papa est enfin parmi nous.

-Ouais et plus jamais je ne partirais, je le promets. J'ai été un lâche bien trop souvent, je ne peux pas faire ça à ma famille

-Et ta famille sera toujours là pour toi également sourit-elle. Bon allez, l'important pour le moment, c'est que tu reprennes des forces dit-elle en lui tendant de la nourriture. En attendant, je vais aller chercher les autres

-Les autres ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui, la guilde ne m'aurait pas laisser partir à ta recherche sans quelques gardes du corps. Mais comme on ne savait pas dans quel état tu allais te réveiller, j'ai préféré les garder éloigner encore un peu dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans les bois

Quelques secondes plus tard, Laxus sursauta alors que 3 furies venaient de lui sauter dessus

-Laxus tu nous a tellement manqué dit Freed en pleur contre lui

-Oui, on a cru ne jamais te revoir dit Evergreen

-Pourtant on a vraiment espéré intervint Bixrow

-Ok j'ai compris maintenant lâchez moi grogna-t-il agacé par trop de contact d'un coup

-Ils ne changeront pas rigola Lisanna en voyant Laxus se débattre afin que ses amis le lâche

-En tout cas, on est contant de te savoir de retour parmi nous sourit Erza

-Ouais désolé pour tous les tracas que je vous ai causé

-Bah t'en fais pas dit Grey en haussant les épaules. Tu sembles en avoir bavé plus que nous dit-il en observant son état de faiblesse

* * *

Le soir venu, Laxus avait pu se nourrir correctement pour reprendre un peu des forces afin de pouvoir voyager jusqu'à la guilde ou il sera soigné par Wendy

-Bon tout le monde est prêt pour repartir ? Demanda Erza en les fixant tous

-Oui confirmèrent-ils tous

-Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison sourit Mira en tendant sa main vers Laxus afin de l'aider à se relever

-Ouais la guilde commençait à me manquer avoua-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Mais en le voyant tanguer légèrement, Mira le réceptionna

-Je vais t'aider

-Mira-nee. Tu ne dois pas faire des choses pareilles dans ton état soupira Elfman. Je vais l'aider dit-il en passant le bras de Laxus sur ses épaules.

-Merci dit Laxus en observant le mage de beast soul

-C'est normal, c'est un truc d'homme d'aider ses potes. Et puis on doit discuter entre mec tous les 2 maintenant que tu fais partis de la famille

-J'aurais dû m'en douter soupira le dragon slayer

* * *

3 jours plus tard, la petite bande finie enfin par passer les portes de la guilde et un cri de joie accueilli le retour de Laxus

-Et bien dit Makarof en s'approchant d'eux. Tu as une tête affreuse dit-il en observant son petit fils

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé le vieux ? T'as encore plus de rides que quand je suis parti

-La faute à qui ? Depuis que t'es gamin tu ne fais que me donner des cheveux blancs petit fils ingrat... Enfin dit-il en souriant légèrement. Bon retour chez toi

-Laxus tient assied toi dit Wendy en lui apportant une chaise

Elle s'activa ensuite à lui administrer les soins nécessaires sous le regard de tous

-Mais intervint la voix tremblante de Lucy, si tu es dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui arrivera à Natsu si je n'arrive pas à le retrouver tout de suite ?

-Je ne pense pas que Natsu s'affaiblira aussi vite que moi avoua Laxus. Lui et moi on est différent, c'est un dragon Slayer de la première génération. Ils sont plus adaptés aux environnements hostiles de par leur éducation que leur ont donnés leurs dragons. Il s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas. Si quelqu'un peut résister à ça c'est bien Natsu

-Il à raison Lucy, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser, tu fais ce que tu peux. Ça viendra tu verras essaya de la rassurer Erza

* * *

Un peu plus de 3 mois plus tard, toutes les compagnes de dragon Slayer arrivaient au terme de leur grossesse. Mais Fairy Tail restait toujours sans nouvelles de Natsu et son absence commençait vraiment à inquiéter tout le monde. Lucy de son côté s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même et rien de ce que pouvait lui dire ses amis pour la soulager et l'aider ne suffisait.

Ce jour-là, elle était chez elle à observer l'extérieur à travers sa fenêtre. Cette même fenêtre par laquelle Natsu était rentrée le soir avant de disparaître.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit comme ça dit Anna en se glissant dans son dos n'aimant pas voir la jeune femme ruminer de cette manière

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place peut être ? Demanda Lucy agacé de ce genre de discours. Je ne vais pas tarder à être mère et Natsu est en train dans souffrir sans qu'on sache ou et tout ça par ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute dit-elle en voulant poser une main rassurante sur son bras

-Bien sûr que si dit-elle en repoussant son bras, les larmes aux yeux. Tout est de ma faute parce que je l'aime. Si j'avais eu le courage de lui dire ça avant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais j'avais trop peur de perdre mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant il n'est plus à mes côtés sanglota-t-elle, j'arrive plus à vivre sans lui, c'est trop dur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre dit-elle en partant vers la salle de bain

-Lucy essaya de la retenir Happy, mais il se retrouva confronté à une porte fermée

-Ça ne sers à rien Happy, il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est normal que ce soit dur pour elle et rien ne vas s'arranger avec la venue du bébé

-Je sais soupira l'exeed. Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose pour retrouver Natsu dit-il tristement

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la guilde, chacun vaguait à ses occupations quand Mirajane poussa un petit cri depuis le bar

-Mira-nee quelque chose ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta Lisanna

-Je ne sais pas dit-elle en grimaçant. J'ai des douleurs dans le ventre et elles deviennent de plus en plus attrooocceess dit-elle en se tordant de douleur

-C'est le moment dit Laxus en s'approchant d'elle. Wendy on va voir besoin de toi

-Entendu, emmène là à l'infirmerie, je vais préparer tout ce qu'il faut dit la jeune chasseuse de dragon

Sans se le faire redire, le blond l'emmena dans la pièce voisine accompagné par Lisanna

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Lucy était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol de sa salle de bain

-Bon sang soupira-t-elle entre 2 sanglots. Pourquoi tu m'as encore laissé Natsu ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus partir après la guerre contre Zereph. Je t'ai perdu pendant un an après le combat contre Tartaros, j'ai failli te perdre à nouveau dans la guerre contre Alvarez et maintenant ça. Tu as trahi ta promesse espèce de crétin. Tu as disparu au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Ou on avait le plus besoin de toi dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre rebondit. Mais ce mouvement pourtant anodin lui fit écarquiller les yeux tandis que sa main s'enflammait.

-Mais bien sur dit-elle en observant les flammes. Tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser et au fond tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin dit-elle en repensant à son enlèvement par phantom Lord, à son absorbions par l'horloge infinie, quand elle est devenue invisible pour tous, quand elle a été retenue dans la prison de la cour de Crocus pendant les grands jeux magiques, quand ils se sont fait attaquer par les dragons...dans toutes ces situations, c'est toujours Natsu qui a volé à son secours et l'a aidé à s'en sortir.

-J'ai été égoïste dit-elle en séchant ses larmes tout en se relevant. Cette fois c'est moi qui te retrouverais Natsu, ou que tu sois dit-elle convaincu.

Et sans plus attendre, elle passa par la fenêtre afin de ne pas être repéré par Happy et Anna puis elle s'éloigna de chez elle en direction de l'Ouest

-Lucy retentit une voix à sa droite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

-Loki ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en fixant le roux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai senti ton énergie changer d'un coup, c'était étrange alors je suis venu par mes propres pouvoir et on dirait que j'ai bien fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te diriges vers la forêt seule et surtout dans ton état ?

-Parce que je n'ai besoin de personne, je peux faire ça seule

-C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est dangereux et stupide

-Peut-être mais c'est mon choix alors va-t'en

-Sûrement pas

-Va-t'en Loki rugit-elle énervé alors que des flammes sortirent de ses mains

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qui parles là. Ton lien avec Natsu te contrôle

-Peut être bien, mais je dois le retrouver

-D'accord mais tu n'as pas à faire ça seule

-Si, alors maintenant dégage

-C'est hors de question que je te laisse seule

-Va-t'en dit-elle en attrapant sa clé du lion. Ferme-toi porte des esprits dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard foudroyant tandis qu'il s'évapora

Une fois seule, la blonde finie par s'enfoncer dans la forêt

* * *

A la guilde, loin de se douter du départ brutal de Lucy, Wendy s'activait à enchaîner les sors de soin pour soulager Mirajane tandis que celle-ci avait commencé à accoucher.

A sa droite, Laxus grimaçait alors qu'elle était en train de lui écraser littéralement la main. Tandis qu'à sa gauche, Lisanna continuait de l'encourager

-Tu te débrouille très bien Mira sourit-elle. Encore quelques petits efforts et le bébé sera là

-Ça va Lisanna je sais ce que j'ai à faire rugit-elle énervé. Alors ferme-là

-Mais je … dit sa jeune sœur choquée

-N'énerve pas encore plus le démon lui conseilla Laxus en grimaçant de nouveau par la pression que la jeune femme mettait sur sa main.

Finalement, des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre tandis que Mirajane reposa lourdement sa tête sur les coussins.

-Désolé Lisanna dit-elle la respiration saccadé. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur toi dit-elle tandis que Wendy était partie avec le bébé pour le nettoyer et lui faire tous les tests nécessaires

-Il n'y a pas de mal dit sa sœur encore un peu choquée

-Et voilà sourit Wendy en se rapprochant du lit de sa patiente avec le poupon entouré d'une couverture. C'est une petite fille dit-elle en la posant dans les bras de la jeune maman. Une petite chasseuse de dragon en pleine forme sourit-elle à Laxus

-Elle est trop mignonne s'émerveilla Lisanna en fixant le bébé possédant les mêmes traits que Mirajane ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus, mais sur le haut de sa tête, on pouvait constater quelques mèches blondes comme son père et une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclaire était présente sur son œil.

-Comment vous aller l'appeler ? Demanda la cadette Strauss

-Et bien sourit Mirajane en relevant son regard vers Laxus, on avait pensé à Nova pour une petite fille

-C'est un très beau prénom sourit Wendy. Bon vient Lisanna on devrait laisser la maman et le bébé se reposer

-Bien sur dit-elle en observant la petite famille attendrit tandis que Mirajane déposait sa fille dans les bras de Laxus un peu pris de court par la toute petite taille de sa fille.

En sortant de la salle, les 2 filles se sont fait sauter dessus par l'ensemble des mages de la guilde

-Comment va Mira ? S'inquiéta Elfman

-Et le bébé ? Demanda Erza

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Asuka curieusement

-On peut aller les voir ? Demanda Freed

-Doucement intervint timidement Wendy, on devrait les laisser un peu se retrouver en famille

-Wendy à raison avoua Erza. Après ce qu'ils ont vécus, on devrait laisser Mira et Laxus tranquille.

-Mais le bébé se porte bien ? Demanda tout de même Juvia

-Oui confirma la jeune chasseuse de dragon. C'est une petite fille blonde aussi belle que sa mère qui deviendra certainement une très grande chasseuse de dragon dans les années à venir

-Allons maître, vous croyez qu'on ne vous voit pas pleurer dans votre coin ? Demanda Cana moqueuse en observant le vieil homme

-Je ne pleure pas dit-il toujours face à son mur, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil c'est tout

-Si vous le dites dit la brune peut convaincu. Bon et bien moi je propose qu'on trinque à cette petite. Et à tous les gamins qu'on va bientôt voir gambader dans cette guilde dit-elle en levant sa bière

Mais au même moment, les portes de la guilde se sont ouvertes sur Anna et Happy

-Lucy a disparu annonça la blonde

-Quoi ? Demanda Grey en se tournant surpris vers eux. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle était partit dans la salle de bain mais comme elle y était restée un peu trop longtemps, on s'est inquiété et on a crocheté la porte. Mais la pièce était vide, elle s'était échappée par la fenêtre

-J'ai alors survolé l'ensemble de la ville annonça Happy. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'elle

-C'est pas bon réfléchi Erza. Ça ne ressemble pas Lucy ce genre de comportement

-Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment elle intervint une autre voix alors que Loki apparu dans la pièce

-Loki est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Wendy en le voyant épuisé

-Oui, j'ai seulement eu du mal à revenir ici, Lucy a fermé ma porte de force, j'ai dû y mettre toutes mes forces pour parvenir à la rouvrir

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'est pas vraiment elle ? Demanda Gajeel

-Quand j'ai disparu elle entrait dans la forêt à l'ouest de la ville. Mais son regard était étrange tout comme son comportement. Puis quand elle m'a chassé j'ai compris, son regard était exactement le même que celui de Natsu lorsqu'il se bat de toutes ses forces pour protéger ce qui lui est cher

-Alors elle a réussi à activer leur lien ? Demanda Juvia

-Oui mais il était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. On dirait presque qu'ils ont fusionnés

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant intervint Gajeel. Plus le lien prend du temps à être créé et plus il est fort. Et puis sans compter le fait qu'il s'agit de la Salamandre et que même si ça me trou le cul de le dire, c'est le plus fort d'entre nous donc son imprégnation ne peut qu'en être plus forte aussi.

-Alors on est sensé faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Anna

-C'est évident, on doit la retrouver, elle ne doit pas prendre ce genre de risque seule. Loki tu saurais la localiser ?

-Oui confirma le roux

-Bien alors en route dit la mage chevalière approuvée par Grey, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, Anna et Happy qui se dépêchèrent de la suivre.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, le petit groupe de secours commençait seulement à se rapprocher de la blonde

-La vache pour une femme en fin de grossesse, elle se déplace quand même vachement vite constata Grey

-Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher à la retrouver dit Erza en tête de file. On approche de la date fatidique et elle pourrait accoucher à tout moment

-Oui confirma Loki, dans son état elle ne doit pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et des risques qu'elle fait courir à son enfant

-Et si on n'arrive pas à temps ? Demanda Wendy inquiète

-Ne t'inquiète pas dit Anna en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève. On arrivera à la retrouver avant que ça n'arrive. Et puis tu es avec nous. Ce bébé aura le meilleur mage de soin pour s'occuper de lui, il ne courra donc aucun risque

-J'espère dit à jeune adolescente

Chacun étant concentré sur l'objectif de la mission, seul Gajeel remarqua que Juvia qui fermait la marche s'était arrêté quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû venir stupide tête de flaque grogna le mage de fer

-Juvia ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis se justifia-t-elle

-Ttttsss, t'es vraiment agaçante et bornée

-Juvia le sait sourit-elle amusé. Grey-sama lui a déjà dit quand il a lui aussi essayé de l'empêcher de venir. Mais il a bien vite compris qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis Juvia

-Tttss t'es gonflante dit-il en l'attrapant sur son dos

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gajeel-kun ? Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise

-Je te porte indiqua-t-il en suivant les autres. Il faut que tu économise tes forces

-Gajeel-Kun, Juvia n'est plus la petite fille que tu devais protéger à Phantom Lord tu sais dit-elle tout de même touché par son geste

-Hé ben on dirait pourtant parce que t'agis encore comme une gamine

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki en tête de la marche fini par apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Lucy entre les arbres

-Attendez dit-il en retenant le groupe. Ne faites pas de bruit, Lucy est persuadée qu'elle doit faire ça tout seule. Alors elle n'acceptera pas qu'on soit là, le mieux est de la suivre à une distance raisonnable pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Suivant le conseil de Loki, les 6 mages et les 2 exeeds se sont fait tout petits afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la blonde. Mais au bout de quelques instants, un jet de flamme passa à quelques millimètres d'eux

-Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous remarquerais pas ? Demanda la voix énervée de Lucy. Vous faites un boucan pas possible et je sens vos odeurs me suivre depuis plusieurs jours

-Mince, c'est vrai que si elle a fusionné complètement ses pouvoirs avec ceux de Natsu, elle a aussi dû développer ses capacités soupira Anna

-On est désolé Lucy dit sincèrement Wendy. Mais on s'inquiétait pour toi

-Hé ben vous n'auriez pas dû. Maintenant allez-vous en

-Non protesta Erza, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse

-Bien alors faite comme vous voulez mais ne vous mettez pas dans mon chemin dit-elle en continuant sa route

-Quoi et c'est tout ? On n'a pas droit un petit coup de flamme pour nous en dissuader ? Demanda Grey en la suivant

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard dit-elle en leur adressant un regard perçant avec ses yeux semblable à ceux d'un dragon

-Avant qu'il soit trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda Juvia en la suivant avec les autres

-Avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde. Si ça arrive avant que j'aie retrouvé Natsu, il s'éteindra pour toujours

Cette phrase fit se figer tout le monde alors que Lucy continuait son chemin à travers les arbres

-C'est horrible dit Happy les larmes aux yeux

-Alors elle a raison intervint Erza, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre

* * *

5 jours plus tard, toute la petite bande arriva au pied d'un énorme volcan semblant endormit malgré la chaleur qui régnait autour

-Un volcan soupira Gajeel. Pourquoi on y à pas pensé avant

-Il est là-dedans ? Demanda Grey

-Oui confirma Lucy

-Bien alors on y va dit Happy

-Non le retint Lucy. Je suis la seule à pouvoir entrer, il ne laissera personne d'autres approcher

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, on ne va pas te laisser aller dans un tel endroits seule dit Erza en faisant un pas en avant

-Erza attention dit Wendy à la tirant rapidement par le bras alors qu'un cercle de feu s'était dressé tout autour du volcan juste à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt

-Il faut que je me dépêche dit Lucy en touchant son ventre avant de s'enflammer

-Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Anna en la voyant avancer vers le cercle de feu

-Je vous l'ai dit, je dois faire ça seule. Je vous rejoindrais avec Natsu dit-elle en passant les flammes

-Lucy ! l'appelèrent-ils mais elle ne répondait plus tandis qu'elle avait disparu de leurs champs de vision

-Rien à faire soupira Juvia en activant son pouvoir d'eau sur les flammes. Elles sont impossibles à éteindre

-Et mon pouvoir de glace est inutile aussi constata Grey pourtant transformé en demon Slayer

* * *

De son coté, Lucy avait rejoint l'intérieur du volcan et malgré la chaleur étouffante, elle avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à se figer brusquement en sentant un liquide couler le long de ses jambes

-Non pas déjà dit-elle horrifié. Natsu ou es-tu ? Dit-elle suppliante

A l'autre bout du volcan, une faible forme à peine humaine ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix

-Lucy dit-il faiblement

-Natsu dit-elle en entendant son appelle à l'aide. J'arrive dit-elle en grimaçant tout en continuant à avancer. Je suis désolé dit-elle en fixant son ventre, mais il faut que tu patiente encore un peu. Ton papa a besoin de nous.

Finalement, au prix de nombreux efforts, elle finit par rejoindre l'autre bout du volcan. Et en apercevant des mèches roses, elle se traîna faiblement vers lui

-Natsu dit-elle en tombant à genoux à côté de lui prise de douleurs à cause d'une nouvelle contraction. Natsu dit-elle en approchant sa main de lui

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu le toucher, elle sursauta alors qu'une main attrapa fermement son poignet

-Arrête rugit Natsu. Laisse-moi tranquille, sort de ma tête

-Natsu dit-elle perdu. C'est moi

-Arrête de mentir dit-il d'une voix plus grave. Je n'en peux plus de ces hallucinations, laissez-moi tranquille dit-il suppliant

-Non, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, c'est vraiment moi Natsu. Je …

-Disparaît ! Hurla-t-il en enflamment tout autour de lui avec le peu de force qui lui restaient

* * *

A l'extérieur, le reste du groupe se figeât en voyant le cercle de flammes disparaître

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wendy perdu

-Regardez là-haut indiqua Gajeel en montrant le tourbillon de flammes sortir du volcan

-Lucy ! Hurla Erza horrifié en se précipitant vers celui-ci vite suivit des autres

A l'intérieur, le feu déclenché par Natsu, fini par s'éteindre et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son hallucination n'avait pas disparu, pire que tout, elle ne semblait pas avoir le moindre signe de blessure

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien ?

-Parce qu'il m'a protégé dit-elle en touchant son ventre

En suivant son geste, Natsu écarquilla encore plus les yeux en voyant la rondeur de celui-ci

-Natsu écoute moi dit-elle en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. C'est vraiment moi, je suis bien là. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Regarde dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur. Tu le sens ?

-Oui dit-il faiblement

-Alors s'est bien la preuve que je suis vraiment là. Qu'on est vraiment là dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre

-Luce dit-il en reprenant une apparence humaine

-Oui sourit-elle faiblement

-T'es là dit-il en s'écroulant sur son épaule à bout de force

-Oui, maintenant repose toi sourit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de grimacer

-Luce. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en l'entend gémir de douleur

-Je suis désolé. Mais je crois bien que le bébé ne peut plus attendre pour sortir

-Le bébé dit-il en se décollant rapidement d'elle

-Lucy hurlèrent plusieurs voix alors que le reste de groupe les rejoignaient en courant

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Natsu perdu en fixant Lucy qui venait de s'écrouler au sol puis les autres

-Oh non, dit Wendy en venant s'agenouiller prêt d'elle. Le bébé doit sortir maintenant. Juvia, j'ai besoin d'une serviette humide pour la rafraîchir un peu

-Entendu dit-elle en arrachant le bas de sa robe avant de l'humidifier

-Bon on n'est pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions, mais tout va bien se passer Lucy, d'accord ?

-Non rien ne va bien se passer soupira-t-elle en pleur. J'ai peur

-Bien sûr que si intervint Anna, mais avant tout, il faut que tu te calme. Regarde-moi, suis ma respiration dit-elle en respirant calmement

-D'accord dit Lucy en suivant son exemple

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une couverture aussi pour le bébé après et une bassine d'eau indiqua la jeune chasseuse de dragon

-Je fais la bassine compris Grey alors que Juvia s'empressa de la remplir

-Je vais aller chercher une couverture dans le monde des esprits indiqua Loki en disparaissant

-Qu'est-ce que … dit Natsu perdu en observant tout le monde s'activer autour de Lucy

-Attend dit Wendy en posant ses mains sur les siennes afin de lui insuffler de la force. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, je dois vraiment me concentrer sur Lucy, je m'occuperais de tes soins plus tard

-Je suis désolé Natsu dit Erza en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. On aurait aimé te retrouver dans de meilleures conditions. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et Lucy va avoir besoin de toi pour mettre votre bébé au monde.

-Notre bébé dit-il horrifié

-Est ce que tu te rappelles ce qui t'as conduit ici ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement

-Oui confirma-t-il doucement. Luce dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-Je suis désolé Natsu dit-elle en pleur

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé dit-il sincèrement.

-J'ai besoin de toi dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Reste avec moi

-J'ai trahis ma promesse, je suis désolé mais cette fois je ne te quittes plus dit-il en attrapant sa main

-Non, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été là pour toi, je n'ai pas été capable de te retrouver avant

-Bon on réfléchira à qui a la responsabilité de cette situation plus tard intervint Gajeel

-Il à raison indiqua Wendy, c'est le moment Lucy, il va falloir pousser. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Oui confirma-t-elle en observant Natsu. Maintenant je suis assez forte.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pleurs envahir le volcan alors que Wendy demanda à Gajeel de lui créer des ciseaux afin de pouvoir couper le cordon ombilical. Et une fois fait, elle s'occupa de nettoyer le bébé dans la bassine

-Ou est Loki avec la couverture ? Demanda-t-elle en observant autour d'elle après s'être assuré que le bébé était en pleine forme

-Je suis là désolé dit-il en apparaissant

Une fois le bébé protégé par la couverture, Wendy soupira rassurée. Finalement tout s'était passé sans encombre

-C'est une fille sourit-elle en s'approchant de Lucy

-Elle est très belle sourit la blonde. Elle te ressemble beaucoup dit-elle en passant une main rassurante sur la joue de Natsu qui observait le poupon choqué

-Natsu s'inquiéta Erza en le voyant tomber au sol avec toujours le même regard choqué

-J'ai un enfant dit-il faiblement

-Ouais ça nous a tous choqué aussi confirma Grey

-Lucy dit-il sans écouter le mage de glace. Tout est vraiment arrivé ?

-Et bien dit-elle en rougissant, je crois que cette merveille en est la preuve dit-elle en indiquant le bébé

-Oh alors c'était vraiment aussi bien que dans mes souvenirs ?

-On ne veux pas savoir les détails espèce de pervers dit Erza en lui frappant le crâne

-Je ne parlais pas de ça se défendit-il. Je parlais des sentiments, de tout ce que ça procure d'être avec une personne auquel on tient autant

-Et bien on dirait qu'il a enfin compris l'amour sourit Happy.

-Oui sourit Lucy, c'était vraiment aussi bien parce que pour la première fois, on a pu être pleinement honnête l'un avec l'autre

-Oh, alors je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde en parlais sourit-il

-T'es vraiment long à la détente la salamandre soupira Gajeel sous le rire de Lucy

-Au fait, comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda-t-il en fixant intensément sa fille

-Hé bien, j'avais pensé à Nashi avoua Lucy

-C'est un mélange de nous constata-t-il

-Comme cette merveille sourit Lucy

-Tu as raison. Ça lui va bien confirma-t-il. Je peux ?

-Bien sur confirma la blonde en lui passant délicatement le bébé

-Bonjour Nashi sourit-il au poupon aux cheveux roses. Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, ton papa ne vous laissera plus jamais tomber toi et ta maman.

-C'est une très belle famille sourit Anna émue un peu en retrait

-C'est vrai confirma Erza avec un sourire

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le petit groupe avait fini par sortir du volcan et Gajeel et Loki avait installé Lucy dans une tente afin qu'elle se repose un peu. Pendant ce temps, Natsu venait de finir de se faire soigner par Wendy et il était appuyé contre un arbre à sourire à sa fille dans ses bras.

-Elle est vraiment belle retentit une voix devant lui

-Merci Juvia sourit-il à la mage d'eau

-Félicitation Natsu-san et puis Juvia est heureuse qu'on t'ai enfin retrouvé

-Je suis aussi content de vous revoir, même s'il y à l'autre tas de fer et le congelo avec vous

-Natsu-san ne changera jamais rigola la mage d'eau

-Dit moi Juvia dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi on dirait que quelques choses a changé chez toi ?

-Juvia n'a pas vraiment changé dit-elle en s'observant

-Je sais, ton odeur est différente, la moitié de ton odeur ressemble au congelo dit-il les sourcils froncés. Comment ça se fait ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de moi ? Demanda le concerné en les rejoignant

-Oh pour rien Grey-sama lui sourit Juvia. C'est juste…

-Je sais dit Natsu en les observant tous les 2. Tu portes son gamin, c'est la seule explication pour que son odeur soit aussi encrée en toi

-Hé bien dit timidement Juvia, oui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Grey-sama et Juvia vont bientôt avoir un bébé

-Quoi ? Demanda Erza abasourdit

-Mais depuis quand vous le savez ? Demanda Wendy perdu

-Juvia en est bientôt à 4 mois indiqua-t-elle en appuyant un peu sur sa robe ample laissant apparaître le petit renflement de son ventre

-Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Demanda Erza choqué

-Juvia c'était dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment avec tout ce qui se passait à la guilde avec les dragons Slayer donc on a préféré garder ça pour nous, seuls Gajeel-Kun et Laxus le savaient parce qu'ils l'ont deviné comme Natsu-san.

-Alors c'était pour ça dit Wendy. Je pensais que tu sentais comme Grey parce que vous viviez ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que lui n'a jamais senti comme toi dit-elle en rougissant

-Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitation tous les 2 sourit Carla

-Tttsss intervint Natsu. Avoue que t'étais Jaloux

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'allumette ? Demanda Grey en se tournant vers lui

-Tu ne pouvais pas accepter le fait que j'ai un enfant et pas toi alors t'as décidé de pondre ton gamin aussi

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante là ? Demanda Grey piqué à vif

-De toute façon ma fille sera toujours plus forte que ton gamin

-C'est ce qu'on verra, je suis sûr que mon enfant mettra ta fille au tapis sans problème

-C'est pas vrai, ils sont repartis soupira Erza en les observant se disputer

-Ils ne changeront jamais rigola Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

Un peu plus de 2 semaines plus tard, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur le groupe et en apercevant les cheveux roses distinctifs du mage de feu, un sourire apparu sur les visages de tout le monde.  
-Yo bande de nazes annonça-t-il joyeusement  
-Bon retour chez toi Natsu sourit Lisanna  
-Merci, sourit-il à son amie d'enfance. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour dit-il en observant autour de lui  
-Lucy ! Hurla Mirajane en s'approchant surexcité d'elle avant de se pencher vers le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Oh, c'est un amour dit-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Je suis tata pour la 4 éme fois c'est merveilleux dit-elle surexcité  
-Hé oui sourit la blonde. Bienvenue chez toi Nashi dit-elle en souriant à sa fille. Il était temps que tu rencontres le reste de la famille  
-Et en tant que membre officielle de Fairy Tail, je tiens à te souhaiter bonne chance petite chose. Tu n'es sûrement pas prête à supporter tous ces cas, dit Cana en s'approchant d'eux  
-Cana on ne met pas une bière aussi prêt d'un bébé s'insurgea Erza  
-Ça va, il faut bien qu'elle connaisse les bonnes choses de la vie cette gamine. Autant lui apprendre tôt dit la brune en haussant les épaules  
-Ouais en fait elle a oublié qu'elle était l'un des plus grands cas de cette guilde soupira Lucy exaspérée. Et toi Mira dit-elle en relevant le regard vers la démone. Comment va ta fille ?  
-Elle est en pleine forme sourit-elle avant de sursauter en voyant un éclair se déclencher dans la guilde  
Et quand ils ont tous tourné la tête vers l'origine de celui-ci, ils ont pu apercevoir Makarof perdu, électrifié et fumant encore un petit peu tandis que le poupon dans ses bras agitait joyeusement ses petits poings potelés  
-Maître tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Mest  
-C'est bien une Draer il n'y a pas à dire sourit-il complètement gaga en fixant son arrière petite fille  
-Ouais en pleine forme, ça c'est sûr soupira Laxus en fixant son grand-père tandis que Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire  
-Oh Kinana intervint Erza en l'apercevant seulement au bar. Vu la date, je suppose que tu as dû accoucher aussi dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle  
-Effectivement rigola l'ancien serpent en fixant l'homme assis au bar  
-Quoi ? Intervint Natsu. Qu'est-ce que Cobra fait ici ?  
-Je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que toi soupira-t-il en observant l'autre chasseur de dragon avec son unique œil  
-Comment ça ? Et il sort d'où ce bébé dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Du même endroit dont sortes tous les bébés abrutis soupira Gajeel. On t'a dit que t'avais pas été le seul à avoir été touché par la période  
-Ouais, j'avais bien compris pour Laxus, mais je ne savais pas pour lui. Alors toi et Kinana ? Dit-il en observant les 2  
-Ouais soupira le chasseur de dragon toxique exaspéré par sa tête d'imbécile  
-Heu Natsu-san. Tu as bien compris que Sting et Rogue avaient été touchés aussi ? Demanda Wendy  
-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il de nouveau  
-Apprends à écouter quand on te parle soupira Grey  
-Alors dit Erza en les ignorant. C'est un petit garçon constata-t-elle en fixant le 3 éme nouveau-né qui ressemblait énormément à Cobra avec ses traits et sa peau bronzé, mais ses quelques cheveux mauves et ses petits yeux verts, eux, rappelaient sa mère  
-Oui sourit la jeune maman, il s'appelle Kaito

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, à Sabertooth, Minerva s'adressait à la lacrima dans sa main  
-D'accord, merci d'avoir appelé. On est heureux qu'il aille bien. Félicitez Lucy pour nous dit-elle en coupant la conversation  
-Alors Natsu a été retrouvé ? Demanda Rogue en s'approchant d'elle  
-Oui de justesse et Lucy à du mettre leur fille au monde dans le volcan dans lequel elle la retrouvé. Encore heureux, tout s'est bien déroulé  
-Bah il ne fallait pas trop s'en faire intervint Sting. Si c'est la fille de Natsu, elle doit être forte, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. En attendant, il va falloir que Weiss s'entraîne dur pour pouvoir la vaincre à l'avenir sourit-il en fixant son fils dans ses bras  
-Sting-sama, il vient à peine de naître soupira Yukino en observant le bébé blond qui observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avec ses grands yeux bruns  
-Ouais, mon neveu c'est pas un moyen d'assouvir ta vengeance personnelle je te préviens dit Angel en le fixant menaçante  
-Pourquoi les dragon slayer doivent être si compétitif dit Kagura en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te préviens toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser notre fille pour espérer qu'elle batte un jour les jumeaux de Gajeel et Levy dit-elle en s'adressant à Rogue  
-Non dit-il précautionneusement face à son regard menaçant  
-Kagura, est-ce que Fro peut donner le biberon à Yui ? Demanda le petit chat vert surexcité  
-C'est gentil Frosh, sourit-elle attendrit par l'attention que l'exeed portait au bébé depuis sa naissance. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure. On va la laisser encore un peu dormir  
-D'accord, dit-il en se posant sur le berceau afin d'observer le poupon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Alors Fro va surveiller qu'elle dorme bien dit-il convaincu  
-Si tu veux sourit Rogue en lui caressant la tête

* * *

Le soir, Lucy , Natsu et Nashi passèrent la porte de l'appartement de la blonde. Anna avait décidé de retourner dans son village maintenant qu'elle savait sa descendante entre de bonne-mains. Mais surtout maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour le bébé et le futur de cette famille.  
Happy de son coté, bien que voulant rester avec Natsu maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il avait décidé de tout de même laisser la petite famille se retrouver le temps d'une soirée.  
-Et voilà sourit Lucy en entrant dans la plus petite chambre de l'appartement. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer dans ton propre lit maintenant sourit-elle à sa fille  
-Luce dit Natsu dans son dos ou est passé tout le bazar qu'il y avait dans cette pièce  
-Je l'ai trié. Il fallait bien une chambre pour Nashi. Alors, Anna, Happy et moi, on à aménager cette pièce  
-Vous avez fait tout ça dit-il faiblement  
-Natsu qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui pour le voir observer le sol, les yeux cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux roses  
-J'ai vraiment tout raté dit-il doucement. Je n'ai pas été là pour te soutenir et pour t'aider pendant les 9 derniers mois. Je n'ai même pas pu préparer la chambre de ma fille, je suis pathétique  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute dit Lucy en se rapprochant de lui Et puis tu es là maintenant, dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue. Et je suis convaincu que tu feras un père génial dit-elle sincèrement  
En observant le bébé entre eux, il laissa malgré tout passer un léger sourire avant de relever le regard pour percuter les yeux bruns si intense de la blonde  
-Luce, dit-il doucement est ce que je … dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle faiblement en rougissement quelque peu  
Alors avec une tendresse que Lucy ne lui connaissait pas, Natsu l'embrassa d'un baiser d'abord timide, puis qui devint rapidement plus intense, plein de sentiments  
-Attend dit-il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et les joues rosis  
-Ce ne sont pas des choses que devrait voir un enfant, dit-il en prenant Nashi dans ses bras avant de s'approcher du berceau  
Il y déposa ensuite le poupon avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne  
-Bonne nuit princesse, dit-il doucement avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Lucy. Voilà, maintenant, je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa maman dit-il en attrapant la blonde par les hanches avant de l'attirer à lui  
-Que … dit-elle en rougissant. Tu ne perds pas le nord toi sourit-elle malgré tout en l'embrassant

* * *

7 ans plus tard,  
La guilde de Fairy Tail n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec les années écoulées. Magnolia était toujours bercée par les disputes, les rires et les débits de boissons des mages.  
Dans le bâtiment en question, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs d'une vingtaine d'années. Et en l'apercevant, tous les adultes lui adressèrent un sourire moqueur  
-Je ne veux aucun commentaire soupira-t-il en s'avançant vers une table  
-Dit donc elle t'a pas raté rigola Macao en fixant la marque de morsure sur le cou de son fils  
-Papa, dit-il en rougissant. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça dit-il en voyant tout le monde l'observer, il laissa alors retomber lourdement sa tête sur la table en poussant un petit gémissement exaspéré  
Et pour cause, être le premier partenaire masculin d'une dragon slayer lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute virilité, maintenant qu'elle l'avait revendiqué comme lui appartenant.  
Cette situation avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt alors que Wendy était entrée dans la guilde avec un air étrange sur le visage  
-Wendy, ça va ? S'inquiéta Happy  
-Elle à un comportement bizarre depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée expliqua Carla en apparaissant derrière elle. Elle vient de quitter Fairy Hill d'un coup sans que j'ai pu la retenir  
Et comme pour approuver ses dires, Wendy huma l'air avant de tourner la tête vers un coin précis de la guilde et de laisser échapper un petit grognement  
-On est au début du printemps dit Lucy en écarquillant les yeux  
-Alors elle est entrée dans sa période compris Erza  
Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu réagir, Wendy s'était élancé dans la pièce pour se jeter sur Roméo qui se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol  
-Heu Wendy, dit-il d'une voix peu confiante qu'est-ce que tu …. dit-il alors que le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge face à son regard animal  
Et en la voyant s'avancer doucement vers lui, il tourna un regard anxieux vers les membres de la guilde avant de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé  
-Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour l'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-C'est une femelle expliqua Gajeel  
-Et alors ? Demanda-t-il encore plus perdu  
-Alors on ne peut rien faire dit tranquillement le chasseur de dragon de fer. Les femelles sont bien plus possessives, bornée et combative que les mâles. C'est ce qui permet aux femelles dragonnes de veiller sur les bébés dans la nature. Une fois qu'elles ont une proie en vue, c'est impossible de les arrêter  
-C'est une blague dit-il en écarquillant les yeux  
-Nan confirma Laxus. Un conseil, tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire si tu ne veux pas réveiller encore plus la dragonne en elle  
-Me laisser faire dit-il en rougissant  
-Oh ça va, ça ne devrait pas être un calvaire rigola Cana. On sait tous que tu craques pour elle depuis des années  
-Comment vous savez que je … dit-il en rougissant encore plus. Là n'est pas la question, mais … Wendy dit-il penaud en la voyant approcher ses lèvres de son oreille  
-Tu es à moi lui susurra-t-elle doucement  
Elle releva ensuite la tête et grogna de mécontentement à cause de la présence gênante de tous les membres de la guilde. Elle se releva donc d'un bond avant d'entraîner Roméo à sa suite pour quitter la guilde  
-Ou ils vont ? Demanda Emma Redfox perdu  
-Ils … doivent parler en privée expliqua doucement Levy à sa fille  
-N'importe quoi intervint Nashi faisant se crisper les adultes. Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils sont partis pour se faire plein de bisous comme papa et maman  
-Eh bien oui sourit Lucy, peut-être qu'ils sont amoureux  
-Dégueu grimaça Gale  
-Ouais, on en reparlera dans quelques années rigola Gajeel en fixant son fils

Par la suite, ils n'ont plus eu de nouvelles des 2 pendant quelques jours, mais chacun imaginait très bien pourquoi. Et quand ils ont vu Roméo passer les portes de la guilde, ils se sont vite douté que la période de Wendy avait dû se finir.  
-Alors demanda son père, tu as perdu ta dragonne ?  
-Non, elle a tenue à parler à Carla avant de revenir ici  
-Donc vous 2 c'est officiel ?  
-Bah ouais dit-il en rougissement  
-Donc on va enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion dit Natsu en se postant à coté de sa table avec Gajeel. Parce que comme tu le sais, Wendy c'est un peu notre petite sœur. Et on pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour tout ça.  
-Mais c'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre elle  
-Ouais, mais il ne semble pas que t'aies essayé de la repousser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu expliqua Gajeel  
-Elle à 23 ans, c'est à dire le même âge que toi quand ça t'es arrivé imbécile soupira Lucy en attrapant Natsu par l'oreille afin de le ramener à leur table  
-Mais Luce se plaint-il en la suivant malgré tout  
-Et toi t'étais plus jeune qu'elle d'un an soupira Levy en attrapant elle aussi Gajeel par l'oreille  
-Mais crevette dit-il penaud  
Finalement, les portes se sont de nouveau ouvertes. Et Wendy les passa accompagnée de Carla  
-Je … je suis désolé, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement face à tout le monde. Mon comportement de la dernière fois était indécent, dit-elle les joues rouges de honte  
-T'inquiètes Wendy, on sait tous que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tout comme ces imbéciles, dit-elle en fixant Gajeel et Natsu  
-En tout cas, vous faites un couple très mignon s'emballa Mirajane derrière le bar  
-Merci, dit-elle en adressant un sourire timide à Roméo qui y répondit lui aussi timidement

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte menant à la cour arrière de la guilde s'ouvrit et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu océan entra en courant  
-Je vous l'avais dit, c'est moi le plus fort sourit-il fièrement en observant la cour dans son dos  
-C'est pas du jeu Fullbuster rugit Gale en changeant son bras en marteau  
-Nous geler les pieds, c'est déloyale dans une bagarre soupira Emma en imitant son jumeau afin d'elle aussi essayer de faire casser la glace  
-Fullbuster ça tu vas me le payer rugit une nouvelle voix alors que des flammes passèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte  
Quand celles-ci cessèrent, une petite fille blonde entra calmement dans la guilde accompagnée de son frère et sa sœur ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux bordeau.  
-Vous êtes des idiots, soupira-t-elle en fixant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de s'approcher du bar. Maman dit-elle en s'adressant à Mirajane  
-Oui Nova ? Sourit-elle en fixant sa fille  
-Makoto est tombé à cause de leur dispute et il s'est écorché le genou dit-elle en montrant le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs qui pleurnichait doucement derrière elle  
-Oh, ce n'est rien dit-elle en venant s'accroupir doucement devant son fils. On va soigner ça rapidement et tu pourras vite repartir jouer  
-D'accord, dit-il en séchant ses larmes. Mais tu sais, si je suis tombé, c'est parce que je me suis mis devant Nova et Yuki pour les protéger. Grâce à moi elles n'ont rien eu.  
-Oh mon chéri sourit-elle attendrit. Tu es vraiment un super petit frère, tu sais dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le faisant sourire. Un sourire qui rappelait beaucoup à Makarof celui que Laxus était étant enfant  
-Oui, j'ai promis à papa de veiller sur elles quand il est devenu maître de la guilde, parce qu'il n'aurait plus autant le temps qu'avant pour le faire lui-même. Et même si je suis le plus petit, c'est ce que je ferais dit le petit garçon de 3 ans convaincu  
-Et avec toi, c'est sûr qu'il ne leur arrivera rien sourit-elle en déposant un pansement sur son genou. Au fait où est votre sœur ? Demanda-elle en observant son aînée qui avait pris place à côté de son arrière-grand-père et son cadet toujours debout face à elle  
-Ici retentit la voix de Laxus  
Et en tournant la tête, Mirajane à vue la porte du bureau ouverte et la petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux grand yeux verts assise sur les genoux de son père qui travaillait sur la paperasse  
-Yuki qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'embêter ton papa quand il travaille dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, bien qu'un petit sourire attendrît se dessinait sur ses lèvres en observant la relation fusionnelle des 2  
-Mais je voulais l'aider dit la petite fille de 5 ans en gonflant ses joues frustrées. Moi aussi, un jour, je serais maître de guilde comme papa et grand papy Makarof dit-elle convaincu  
Mais avant que la démone n'ai pu dire quelque chose, une tornade rose et 2 tornades bleus entrèrent en fracas dans la guilde  
-Fullbuster, rugirent-ils d'une même voix  
-Oh oh dit le concerné en commençant à courir. Maman au secours, dit-il en se cachant derrière Juvia  
-Storm soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour t'attirer des ennuis ?  
-Mais rien, c'est la faute de Nashi  
-Oh les morveux, ramenés vos fesses ici intervint Gajeel faisant arrêter net les jumeaux  
-Mais papa, il à … dirent-ils à l'unisson  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous effrayez votre sœur indiqua-t-il en montrant la petite fille aux cheveux noirs caché derrière Levy  
-Oh c'est pas vrai grogna Grey en entendant sa fille se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras. Storm on t'a déjà dit de ne pas arriver aussi rapidement prêt de ton frère et ta sœur  
-Oh non, Silver ce n'est rien, c'est juste ton frère qui s'amuse dit la mage d'eau en berceau doucement son second fils dans ses bras  
-Je suis désolé dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, penaud. C'est rien Ur, dit-il en s'approchant de sa petite sœur avant de lui adresser un sourire  
En voyant le visage de son grand frère apparaître devant ses yeux gris foncés, le poupon s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer pour lui adresser un grand sourire avant de tendre ses mains potelées vers lui.  
En entendant sa jumelle arrêter de pleurer, Silver commença lui aussi tout doucement à se calmer avant de sourire à sa mère qui soupira rassuré  
-J'aimerais quand même comprendre comment il fait ça dit Grey en observant son fils aîné caresser les cheveux bleus de sa petite sœur  
-Elle aime beaucoup trop son grand frère sourit Juvia et Silver aime beaucoup trop sa sœur  
-Ttttsss t'es encore en train de jouer les babysitter intervint Nashi qui s'était arrêté prêt de la famille Fullbuster afin de ne pas énerver encore plus les 2 bébés. N'espère pas que ça te sauve les fesses, j'aurais ma revanche la princesse des glaces  
-Ça s'appelle être un grand frère, tu ne peux pas comprendre vu que t'es fille unique  
-Ouais ben c'est bien la preuve que moi au moins mes parents ils n'avaient pas besoin de refaire un enfant vu que je suffis déjà bien assez à leur bonheur  
-Dit plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de refaire une autre erreur dit-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur  
-Tu me cherches ? Dit-elle énervé en déclenchant une flamme dans sa main  
-Amène-toi la torche humaine dit-il convaincu en se mettant lui aussi en position de combat  
-On vous a demandé de vous calmer je vous rappelle soupira le jeune garçon aux cheveux bordeau en les séparant assez facilement. Il avait beau être le plus jeune de quelques mois, Reiki Fernandez reflétait la maturité que ces 2-là n'avaient pas  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à essayer de calmer Nashi alors qu'elle à exactement le même caractère que Natsu et qu'elle ne semble écouter que ton fils de toute façon soupira Lucy en tournant son regard vers Erza  
-Et oui, mais heureusement que ce gamin a pris le calme de son père également sourit-elle en mangeant goulûment son gâteau posé sur son ventre bien rebondit attendant son 2 éme enfant  
-Ce sont des crétins soupira un jeune garçon aux cheveux mauve et à la peau bronzée assit seul au bar. Faisant rigoler Kinana de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Son fils avait hérité du caractère plutôt ermite de Erik et il était rare de le voir traîner avec les autres enfants de la guilde

* * *

12 ans plus tard, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir sur 4 jeunes adultes  
Directement, 2 d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers un couple assis dans la pièce avec un exeed et les 2 autres partir en direction du bar  
-Salut m'man dit Nova en retirant le sac de son épaule afin de le déposer sur le bar  
-Oh bonjour ma chérie sourit-elle à la blonde  
-Votre mission c'est bien passé ? Demanda Yuki Draer en les rejoignant  
-Ouais dit simplement le chasseur de dragon toxique en s'éloignant  
-Toujours aussi agréable celui-là soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi en tout cas Kaito  
-Bah, tu sais comment il est dit sa sœur aînée en haussant les épaules signe que ça ne servait à rein d'essayer de changer le caractère de son équipier. Où est Makoto ? Dit-elle en n'apercevant pas son frère dans la pièce  
-Il s'entraîne avec Tori dehors dit-elle en indiquant la cour arrière du bâtiment  
-Celui-là, je te jure, quand est-ce qu'il va se rendre compte qu'elle craque pour lui dit-elle en observant la cadette Redfox utiliser le solid script et son frère transformé en démon s'entraîner par la fenêtre  
-Bah, tu sais comment il est. Sa notoriété de fils du maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail le rend plutôt populaire auprès des filles. Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ai conscience  
-Contrairement à toi qui vis le parfait amour avec ton non-mage depuis des mois dit-elle en se tournant vers sa petite sœur  
-Chut dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Papa pourrait t'entendre et tu sais comment il est, dit-elle en observant la porte du bureau qui était heureusement fermé. Et puis excuse-moi de ne pas être comme toi, malgré tous les prétendants qui te tourne autour, tu les fais tous fuir à coup d'éclair  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de garçon dans ma vie. En tout cas pas pour le moment  
-Franchement, je ne vous comprendrais jamais toi et les autres mages de rang S dit-elle en observant Kaito et Reiki les 2 autres mages de rang S de leur génération. Vous ne vivez que pour vos missions on dirait  
-Ça ne te ferais pas mal d'être un peu plus sérieuse dans ton travail toi aussi. Ce n'est pas toi qui dis à qui veut l'entendre que tu deviendras la prochaine maître de guilde ? D'ailleurs comment se passe ton entraînement ?  
-Il est plus difficile soupira-t-elle. Surtout depuis que … dit-elle alors que les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de finir. Nova avait bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion. Yuki avait hérité du pouvoir de Makarof, mais depuis son décès, elle avait fait un blocage sur la maîtrise de celui-ci et elle peinait à en retrouver une maîtrise complète.  
-T'inquiètes dit sa sœur en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ça reviendra, si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement surtout n'hésite pas  
-Merci, dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire  
Malgré la différence flagrante de caractère chez les 2 sœurs, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre  
-Nova t'es rentrée intervint une petite voix à sa droite  
-Tu as fait une mission de rang S ? Retentit une autre voix semblable à la première  
-Tu as réussi à battre tous tes ennemis ? Dit une 3 éme voix  
-T'as pas été blessée au moins ? Demanda une quatrième voix féminine cette fois  
En tournant la tête, la blonde laissa échapper un petit sourire en apercevant ses 3 cousins et sa cousine.  
-Non je ne suis pas blessé Eva ne t'en fais pas dit-elle à la petite châtain. Et non, on n'a pas fait une mission de rang S parce que Emma et Gale étaient avec nous et qu'ils ne sont pas encore des mages de ce rang dit-elle en s'adressant aux triplés de sa tante Lisanna. Triplé semblable en tout point avec leurs cheveux blancs et leurs traits, à l'exception de leurs yeux qui était respectivement bruns comme ceux de son oncle Bixrow, vert encore comme son oncle, mais quand il active son pouvoir et bleu pour le troisième, semblable à ceux de sa tante.  
-Donc tu as réussi ? Demanda le plus jeune des triplés  
-Bien sûr qu'elle a réussi soupira sa cousine. C'est Nova, je te rappelle  
En écoutant la petite Strauss, Nova laissa échapper un petit rire. Les 4 enfants de 7 et 8 ans avaient toujours admiré leur cousine aînée et d'autant plus quand elle est devenue mage de rang S. À partir de ce moment-là, elle était devenue leur héroïne et ils rêvaient tous de lui ressembler en grandissant

Un peu plus loin des cousins et cousines issus de la famille Strauss, 3 jeunes adolescents entre 12 et 13 ans s'approchèrent d'un garçon d'environ le même âge qu'eux assit à une table avec ses parents  
-Hé Ryu, on voulait aller s'entraîner un peu dans la forêt, tu viens avec nous ? Lui demanda Ur  
-Oui pourquoi pas sourit le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en tournant le regard vers sa mère qui était occupée à donner le biberon à sa petite sœur  
-Bien sûr sourit Wendy. Mais soit rentré pour 19h  
-D'accord confirma le plus jeune chasseur de dragon de la nouvelle génération en se levant  
-Ça vous va si on va prêt de la rivière ? Demanda Silver à ses 3 amis en s'avançant vers la porte. J'ai besoin d'améliorer mon pouvoir d'eau  
-Ouais moi aussi ça m'aiderait avec ma glace confirma sa jumelle  
-Pas de soucis confirma la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge coiffée d'une tresse. Je n'ai pas besoin de lieu spécial pour m'entraîner avec ma magie du corps céleste et Ryu peut s'entraîner partout tant qu'il y a de l'air. Par contre, Silver, j'aurais besoin de toi, mes attaques sont encore inefficaces face à un ennemi planqué sous l'eau, il faut vraiment que je travaille là-dessus. Tu saurais m'aider ?  
-B...bien sur confirma-t-il directement en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux  
-Super sourit la jeune Fernandez en continuant sa route vers la porte d'entrée de la guilde n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble du jeune homme  
-Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver se moqua Ur en observant son frère du coin de l'œil  
-Boucle là dit-il gêné en se tournant vers elle  
-T'es exactement comme maman rigola la jeune fille s'est trop facile de jouer avec toi.  
-C'est pas drôle bouda le cadet Fullbuster en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de suivre ses 2 amis à l'extérieur de la guilde laissant sa sœur rigoler encore plus dans son dos

Quelques temps après, toute la guilde soupira en entendant une nouvelle dispute se profiler entre Storm Fullbuster et Nashi Dragneel  
-Répète un peu hurla la jeune fille énervée  
-Pourquoi t'es devenue sourde maintenant ? Demanda-il moqueur  
-Non intervint Reiki Fernandez en les stoppant alors qu'ils allaient encore s'attaquer. Gardez votre énergie plutôt, on part en mission, dit-il en leur montrant le papier qu'il avait dans les mains  
-Oh ouais je suis gonflée à bloc sourit Nashi surexcité à l'idée d'enfin partir en mission  
-Pourquoi pas, ça me va dit Storm en lisant l'intitulé de la mission  
-Alors si on est d'accord, en route les garçons, dit-elle en les attrapant chacun par une main avant de partir en courant vers la porte d'entrée. M'man, P'pa, je reviens dans quelques jours dit-elle sans même porter d'intérêt à leur réponse  
-Nashi attend, tu as bien … essaya de la retenir Lucy mais elle soupira en constatant que c'était peine perdue  
-Amuse toi bien ma chérie confirma Natsu, crame tous tes ennemis dit-il avec entrain. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard exaspéré que lui envoyait Lucy  
-T'es un crétin, soupira-t-elle  
-Oui mais ton crétin à toi sourit-il en l'embrassant  
-Je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir tout mon déjeuner dit la voix écœurée de Grey  
-La ferme Fullbuster dit directement Natsu en se tournant vers lui. On n'en peut rien si t'es jaloux parce que t'es trop timide pour embrasser Juvia devant quelqu'un dit-il moqueur sachant très bien la réticence du mage de glace à montrer ses sentiments devant les autres, malgré les années écoulés  
-Tu me cherches le brasier ? Demanda-t-il piqué à vif  
-Ouais et alors le glaçon ? Répondit Natsu provocateur  
-Tel père, telle fille soupira Lucy  
-Bon dit Emma en détournant son regard du combat qui commençait entre les 2 hommes. Je vais rentrer prendre ma douche moi dit-elle en se levant de la table qu'elle occupait avec ses parents.  
-Ouais moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer me reposer dit Gale en suivant sa jumelle  
-Attendez nous dit Nova en les rejoignant devant la porte d'entrée avec le chasseur de dragon toxique. Nous aussi on rentrait chez nous, nous changer justement annonça la blonde  
-Ouais, on fera un bout de chemin ensemble comme ça sourit la chasseuse de dragon de fer en sortant accompagné de ses 3 coéquipiers  
Cette équipe composé que de chasseur de dragon qui leur avait d'ailleurs rapidement donné une réputation reconnue sur tout le continent pour leur nombre de défaite encore nul à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dehors, Nashi continuait de traîner ses 2 coéquipiers surexcités  
-Nashi on n'a pas besoin de se presser tu sais lui fit remarquer Reiki  
-Bah on la changera plus soupira Storm en rougissant discrètement en observant sa main glissée dans celle de la chasseuse de dragon de feu  
Finalement, le trio arriva au coin d'une rue et Nashi se stoppa net en fixant les 2 personnes qui leur faisaient face.  
-Ça alors sourit le garçon blond. Ce ne serait pas Fairy Tail  
-Bien sûr imbécile, on est dans leur ville lui fit remarquer la fille aux longs cheveux noirs à côté de lui  
-Sabertooth constata Storm. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-On avait une mission expliqua Weiss. Mais maintenant qu'elle est finie, je suppose qu'on a un peu de temps. Justement ça fait longtemps que je rêve de me mesurer à toi Dragneel  
-Tu veux que je te mette la patté comme mon père l'a mise au tien ? Sourit-elle confiante  
-C'est de l'histoire ancienne ça. Aujourd'hui, je vais venger l'honneur de notre guilde  
-Tu crois ça ? Sourit encore plus Nashi. Bien, comme tu veux Eucliffe, dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Retentit une voix féminine  
-Oh, on a la chance d'avoir presque la totalité des chasseurs de dragon de Fairy Tail avec nous ? Sourit Weiss en se tournant vers les 4 qui venaient d'arriver Voilà qui est encore mieux dit-il en tournant son regard vers Yui qui confirma d'un hochement de tête le fond de sa pensée. Et si on faisait un défi ? Quelle équipe de chasseur de dragon est la meilleure ? Celle de Fairy Tail ou celle de Sabertooth  
-Sans moi dit Kaito en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avant de continuer sa route  
-Ouais je ne participerais pas non plus à ces gamineries dit Nova en le tournant le dos avant de s'éloigner  
-Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en observant les jumeaux Redfox  
-Une chance de mesurer le fer contre l'ombre ? Carrément répondirent-ils en cœur  
-Bien sourit la jeune Chenny alors que ses yeux rouges brillaient de combativité. Amenez-vous, dit-il confiant  
Directement, avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu comprendre, Nashi se mit à affronter Weiss en duel pendant que Yui combattait Emma et Gale  
-On est pas sensé les arrêter ? Demanda Strom perplexe en observant les 2 combats  
-Arrêter 5 dragons enragé comme eux, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible répondit Reiki en haussant les épaules. L'esprit compétitif d'un dragon Slayer est impossible à calmer.


End file.
